Moving On
by Merrybeans
Summary: FINISHED. The original KD fic, set before LK. Set after Squire, before Lady Knight was published. Kel's heart has been wounded, and she won't let friendship bloom into more. When Dom is taken captive, will she get there in time to save her friend?
1. Bye bye Cleon!

 A/N: Hi! This is my first fanfic so please be nice to me! I noticed how there are no Kel/Dom fics and although I don't think they would ever be together, I think someone has to write one. I don't really know where this is going so I'm open to all suggestions! Oh, and I know this chapter's a bit boring but I had to get rid of Cling-on (oops, I meant _Cleon_). And I know Alanna's not really in character but hey! I don't care! It's my ff so it's my rules! 

Er…who to dedicate this to? Well, just my friends in general- Kezza, Kermie Ruler of Froggies (TigerEyes) and Pip (peregrin). You're all great! Anyways, I'll shut up now. Bye. 

Oh, and they're in some camp somewhere up north at the end of the war with Scanra, clearing up and tying up loose ends.

_Chapter 1- Bye Bye, Cleon!_

Cleon was dead. He had died up north, fighting hard battles against Scanra. He had finally been cut down by a mounted Scanran axe man.

On receiving news of Cleon's death, Kel had thought her world was over. She cried until she was empty of tears. It only hurt more that the seemingly endless war with Scanra finished only a few weeks after she heard of his death.

Kel wandered around for days in a daze, half asleep. She was unable to rest properly at night anymore. The men she was with, mostly soldiers from the Own, didn't know what to do with her. She barely ate and her weapon practices and fighting workouts became less frequent and less enthusiastic. The chirpy, cheerful but careful and clever Kel they had known as a fellow warrior and a female knight of Tortall had turned into a mushy pulp of a person who had long ago lost the want of life.

But then Lord Raoul arrived and with him came Lady Alanna. Traipsing after the Lioness was a dusty Neal and an even dustier Owen. Somehow all four managed to look relatively happy. Kel had heard about their arrival but had not wished to see them so she let the other men greet them. After all, she wasn't in charge.

But despite everything, Kel couldn't help but creep out to eavesdrop.

'Where's Kel?' That was Raoul, interrupting the man that was speaking. From the tone of his voice and her years as his squire, Kel knew that his face would be distorted by a puzzled frown.

'Don't know, my Lord, sir,' replied the officer. 'She's been acting very strange the last weeks, sir. We're very worried about her, my Lord. She received some message and since then has gone into some trance-like state.'

Raoul had opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by a cry from one of the other men.

'Pah! Really we all knew she could never make it, even when she passed the Ordeal! She's still a _girl!_ And without anything to back her up- no magic, nothing! Just those pesky sparrows of hers! Flitting around her like little guardians! I bet that Wildmage had got something to do with their strange behaviour! Pah! Female knights, indeed!'

There was silence now that he had finished his raving. In the past, Kel would have burnt up with anger at his words but now that fury was swallowed up in her grief. What if he was right?

_'How dare you insult Kel.'_ That was Neal, his voice clipped with his anger. Kel heard the clinks of metal and the slither of leather as he dismounted and the shuffles of men moving as Neal advanced on the speaker.

'Neal,' warned Raoul. His voice, Kel noted, was also terse. 

'He needs to be taught a lesson,' snapped Neal.

'Yes, but don't you think I'm the right person to be the teacher?' Alanna's voice was oddly- dangerously- calm. 'He did imply there should be no female knights; maybe he did not see me behind my Lord's bulky form? And as Lady Keladry is not here to defend herself, I will have to do it for her.' Kel recognised the noise of a sword being unsheathed; Alanna had joined Neal.

How _dare_ they think she was incapable of defending herself! Kel stepped around the tent she had been hiding behind.

'An what if Lady Keladry is here to defend herself?' 

They all turned to her. Neal, Alanna, Owen and Raoul all brightened at the sight of her standing there, clenched fists on hips, glare on face.

'Then,' said Alanna. 'She could defend herself.' Alanna stepped back, spreading her left arm wide, grinning.

Kel stepped forward and looked into the man's terrified face.

'Then,' Kel replied softly. 'I would say perhaps he's right. Perhaps I don't have any right to be a knight. And I would say everyone is open to their own opinions. But that wouldn't stop me from doing this.' And she coldly punched him in the face, her hand sliding across his jaw and smashing into his nose. The force of the blow sent him flying backwards.

Kel walked over to him lying on the ground. 'And I would conclude by advising you to keep your opinions to yourself.' Then she walked away and shut herself in the tent where she remained, undisturbed, for the rest of the day.

*

Neal, Owen, Raoul and Alanna sat in Raoul's tent, talking.

'I wanted to help get this lot packed up and home quickly,' said Raoul. 'But I don't know whether that's so wise anymore until we've sorted out whatever's wrong with Kel.' He sighed and massaged the back of his neck. 'Any ideas of what this message could be?'

There was silence for a moment as they all thought and then Neal said,' Aah.' He and Owen exchanged looks.

'What?' demanded Raoul.

'Well, you see, one of Kel's um…_friends_ died a while ago. It could be that.'

'Was this- _friend_ Cleon of Kennan by any chance?' asked Raoul.

Neal nodded. 'Aah,' said Raoul. 'There's our problem.'

'Pardon me,' said Alanna. 'But Kel wasn't _my_ squire for four years! I _don't know_ the things you do, Raoul!'

'Oh yeah,' commented Raoul, standing up. 'Well, er- just think of certain points of _your_ squire years, Alanna.'

'Aah.' Alanna coloured slightly.

'Now I think I'd better go have a little chat with her.'

'Do you think that's wise, sir?' said Neal. Owen agreed.

'Maybe I should go,' suggested Neal. 'I am her best friend.'

'But you are also male,' said Alanna dryly.

'And?'

'Would you discuss your relationships with Kel?'

'Bad question,' sniggered Owen. 'He's already been there, done that.'

Alanna rolled her eyes. 'Okay but women aren't like that. We can't have heart to heart chats with _men_ about _men!_' And she walked off to find Kel.

*

'Kel? Can I come in please?'

Kel sighed and admitted Alanna. They both sat down in silence.

'Alanna.' Kel couldn't even look at her hero. 'I'm sorry for my behaviour earlier. As the others have probably told you by now, that's not how I usually act.'

'Kel, it's alright,' began Alanna, stretching out a hand to warmly grip Kel's shoulder.

Kel moved. 'No it's not!' she snapped. 'I shouldn't be acting like this I should get over my grief! I should forget about him! After all, I've only seen him about four times since my Ordeal and that was what? Two, three years ago?' 

'No Kel. You're wrong.' Alanna stood up and caught Kel's eyes with her own. 'You shouldn't forget him- nobody should be forgotten. It does not matter how much you've seen him, only how much you cared for each other. Have you even had a chance to properly let go? Has anyone even bothered to comfort you?'

Kel's eyes brimmed with tears as she slowly shook her head. 

'It's okay to cry. You must mourn for him but you must also continue with your life. Only think of the grief we would suffer to loose you as well. And think of him- wouldn't he want you to move on?'

Alanna gently took Kel in her arms as Kel began to cry unashamedly (even though Kel was so much taller that her!).

'I had a lover once,' murmured Alanna when Kel had calmed down. 'We had spilt up- mutual agreement but we were still close friends and he travelled with me. I still had strong feelings for him. Then he was killed protecting the King. He should never have been in that battle. He should never have been protecting the King- that was my job. He should never have died then, in that way. He left me a letter to say he had been prewarned of his death but it didn't stop me from feeling guilty. He took my position. At least you don't have to suffer with as well.'

Alanna drew away from Kel and smiled weakly at her. Kel smiled a very shaky smile back.

'It will take a while to mend but you are strong and I believe in you. You will get over this.'

A/N: Oh and please help- I need a title- my brother came up with this one!!!


	2. Hello Dom!

A/N: Hello one and all! Here is chapter 2 and introducing Dom! Thank you to all that reviewed and to all of those who gave me title suggestions. Dedicated to: Kezza! For being a great mate and sticking by me when I complain about writers block and pester her for names! And thank you Kez for proof reading this and giving me ideas! Chapter 2- Hello Dom! 

__

__

Kel rose early in the morning and spent longer than usual training. She would not let the Lioness down but she had become unfit in her self-wallowing.

She ate a hearty breakfast and joined in with the conversation. Her friends were happy to see her back on track but inside Kel was still suffering and her nights were still restless. As Alanna had said, it would take a while for Kel to be free of her pain but Neal was worried at the number of times Kel's infamous Yamani mask appeared on his friend's face.

As the days passed, Kel's pain began, very slightly, to decrease. The men became more relaxed and got to work. With Raoul's high-quality leadership and his strength and Alanna's assistance, their area was soon cleared up and they were able to return home, much to the men's relief. The war had been hard and tiring and everyone wanted to be home and safe with their family and friends and spend some relaxing time enjoying themselves.

They left in a few days, eager to be returning home, even Peachblossom was in good spirits! Kel felt she would have rather stayed there- she was sure back in Corus, everything would agonizingly remind her of Cleon. However, Neal was hurrying everyone along- he was anxious to see Yuki again. His behaviour was decidingly infuriating for Kel, who was still trying very hard to get on with life. Kel was sure the Gods were against her and she continually wanted to hit Neal very hard.

*

_Back in Corus some time later (say… a couple of months)_

Kel sat in a corner of the large ballroom, trying very hard to come up with an escape plan. This was the last place she wanted to be; she had more or less got over Cleon now, but seeing couples dance in each other's arms was not very helpful. Anyway, she had other things she could be doing. She smiled to herself as she watched Neal and Yuki dance. Yuki was beginning to get used to showing her emotions more but she often reached for her fan, to find Neal's warm hand stopping her. Kel sighed. It would be nice to have someone she could dance with like that, someone she could really trust.

'Hi Kel!'

Kel jumped. 'Dom!' She hadn't seen him in ages and she suddenly realised how much she had missed his dancing eyes and his quirky grin and cheeky remarks. She stood up and hugged him. He hugged her back, laughing.

'And how are you, Lady Knight Keladry?'

'I am very well, thank you, Sir Knight Domitan. And you?' She treated him similarly to how she treated his cousin, Neal.

He winced. 'Don't call me Domitan.'

Kel laughed. 'You sound like Neal! I won't call you Domitan if you won't call me Keladry.'

He laughed. 'Done. Do you realise how childish we must sound?' She grinned at him. 

'I've missed you,' Kel said quietly. She was as bad as Yuki with admitting her feelings!

He suddenly went all serious. 'I've missed you too, Kel.' He grinned. 'Would you like to dance, o pretty lady?'

She raised her eyebrows. 'Yes, I would but a reminder, o knight in shining armour! Just because I'm now a lady doesn't mean I don't hit as hard anymore!'

'I'll keep that in mind!' he chuckled as he lead her onto the dancefloor.

It was nice to be with an old friend again and talk. Since being back from the war, Kel had met many of her friends- those that she made as a page and those she made as a squire but she really felt relaxed and comfortable with Dom. They talked leisurely for most of the time and Kel was sorry when she had to leave for her night's rest. As she lay in bed that night, she realised that she was glad she had not given in to her feelings and bedded Cleon; she wasn't quite sure why but she was.

*

'Hey Kel.'

Kel turned around from grooming Hoshi to see Dom collecting his tack. 

'Oh, hiya Dom.' _He better not make a habit of creeping up on me!_ Kel thought but she smiled at him.

He leant on the partition between Hoshi's stall and the next one (which was empty). 'I'm busy this morning but are you free after lunch? I was wondering if you wanted to go riding or something. We never really got to finish our discussion last night.'

Kel hesitated. 'Yeah, that would be really nice, Dom. But I'm sorry- I'm busy this afternoon. Maybe another time?'

His smile drooped a little. 'Yeah, maybe. Well, I'll see you later- I've gotta go.'

Kel sighed as he walked out of the stables. She wasn't really busy today; she just didn't want to get too close to anyone at the moment, even if it was in just a friendly way.

*

After lunch, Kel sat in her room, drumming her fingers on the edge of her desk. Her lips were pursed together tightly as she tried hard not to think about Dom. She felt really guilty about lying to him. In the end she sighed and gave in to her reasonable side.

Getting up, she left her room and walked in the direction of the Own's stables. Dom was not there so she headed to the rooms that belonged to the men of the Own. (A/N: Does anyone have any idea WHERE the Own stay when they're at the palace?) She got directions of a man to Dom's room and knocked on his door.

Dom's face lit up in joyful surprise when he saw her. 'Kel!'

She smiled shyly at him. 'Hi, Dom. Have I interrupted you?'

'No, not at all- I was just doing some unnecessary paperwork. Would you like to come in?'

Kel accepted and sat down on the edge of his bed. 

'I thought you were busy, Kel?'

'Er…yeah, well, um- I'm not anymore.'

'Oh.' There was a pause. Dom tapped a tuneless beat out on his thigh and raised his eyebrows, searching for a topic of conversation.

'I was- er- wondering if your offer was still open, actually?' Kel hoped she wasn't blushing too much. She wasn't used to awkward conversations- what was the matter with her!

He smiled happily at her. 'Sure. I'll meet you down in the stables in five minutes, ok?'

'Yep,' replied Kel, standing up. 'Make sure you look nice and pretty now, Dommy,' she teased as she left his room.

'Oi!' came his outraged cry. 'I'll get you for that!'

Kel laughed heartily and rushed off to get Hoshi ready.

*

Ok! Please review now!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Developments!

A/N: Thank you to all of you that reviewed- your reviews were really encouraging! Special thanks to all of you who have given me title ideas or are continuing to read this even though you don't like some element (e.g. Cleon's death- sorry Jossie!). 

This was going to be dedicated to my cousin, Peregrin (look out for her new Gary fic coming soon!!!) but chapter 4 will be instead (for reasons she will understand when I post it). So this chapter will be dedicated to Tigereyes!!! Yay! You're great! Thank you for correcting my work and being my human dictionary and telling me little stories about a knight called Raoul to cheer me up! I bow down to you, o ruler of Froggies! (For all of you that don't know Tigereyes and me, don't worry- we're not too insane!)

__

_Chapter 3- Developments_

__

They rode through the Royal Forest together, talking quietly. After some time they stopped by a small lake, dismounting to let their steeds drink the cool water.

Dom sat at the base of a tree, leaning his solid back against the trunk. Kel sat down near him as he asked her what her plans were for the coming days.

'I have no idea,' murmured Kel truthfully. 'Maybe I'll go up to Mindelan for a while and drive everyone insane.'

'You could join the Own,' Dom suggested hopefully. 'I know my Lord won't object. And I could certainly do with a new second in command.'

Kel grinned at him. 'Maybe.'

'Or maybe you could go off and have lots of adventures and take me with you.'

Kel laughed.

'Or maybe you could be a spy. I heard Sir Myles thought you would be suitable for that post.' His eyes were twinkling and Kel could tell he wasn't being serious. But the job appealed to Kel and, deep in thought, she only made some noise as recognition.

The conversation ebbed and Dom sighed. 'Come on, we'd better get back. I ought to finish that paper work for Lord Raoul,' he said as he stood up and dusted himself off.

Kel looked up at him in surprise. His voice was dull- it no longer held a tone of enjoyment. He wasn't watching her and was running one hand roughly through his hair- a trait he had likely picked up from his cousin, Meathead.

Kel frowned at his sudden change of mood but then noticed, as he dropped his hand, a stray strand of hair falling across his forehead. She had the sudden urge to get up and softly brush it aside. She quickly got herself under control but sudden memories of a similar situation with Neal stirred and made her chuckle at her own fickleness.

Dom looked sharply at her. 'What?' he demanded, blue eyes narrowing in intense suspicion.

'Nothing,' Kel replied, all of her amusement disappearing from her face.

'No, tell me.' His voice betrayed his impatience.

Kel sighed. She wouldn't usually give in this easily but she really didn't feel like an argument. 'Fine. It's really nothing-only a memory of Meathead.' He didn't look convinced. 'Why in all the realms am I calling him Meathead?!' she demanded of herself, exasperated. 

Dom gave her a smug smile. 'Because _I_ invented it and _I'm_ great.' Kel raised her eyebrows at him but he either didn't notice or chose to ignore her.

'And I influence people _all_ the time because I understand people. But people just don't understand me!' Kel's brown brows shot even higher but Dom continued to ramble on. Kel got to her feet.

'Dom. Shut up.' 

He paused for just a second before saying, 'See what I mean?' He lifted his hands to the sky. 'Nobody cares for me, nobody loves me, nobody understands me. I mean, do you care about me, Kel? Do you understand me? Do you love me?'

Kel had just mounted Hoshi. She stopped and looked at Dom but did not answer. She was partly afraid of what she would say and partly afraid of how he would react. A tension grew in the air between them; Kel's mouth went dry and she was fighting an internal battle to break her eyes away from Dom's blue and deep gaze.

Finally, Hoshi snorted and shuffled her feet. The atmosphere broken, Kel whispered, 'No.' Then she looked down and cleared her throat so that she could say, 'We really ought to be leaving.' Dom sighed and mounted his own horse, his face crestfallen. Back at the palace, Kel caught Dom's arm as he went to leave her.

'Dom- wait.' He stopped and turned to her, giving Kel his full attention. She took a deep breath but kept her eyes averted.

'Dom- I- I do care about you. And I would like to understand you. I believe I understand you slightly but I…I would like to know you better.' Her voice had become croaky.

'Mmm. Maybe we can arrange that sometime.' Kel glanced up at him; his eyes had their twinkle back and the corner of his mouth was forming that grin his lips were made for.

'But until next time, I'll see you around, Lady Knight.' With a flourish of his hands, Dom mock bowed to her before heading out of the stables.

Kel sighed. How could she be falling so quickly for someone else? Was she really that fickle? Dom made her heart race but she could no longer think of Cleon to appease these feelings.

*

The next morning, Kel decided to find Sir Myles of Olau, the King's Spymaster. She was apprehensive about meeting him, not only because of his position and that he had once been her teacher but because he was also her hero's foster father.

Kel knocked on his door and entered when his soft voice called out, 'Come in.' Myles was seated at a small table which had an old chess board half set up on it, under a pile of papers. On seeing Kel, Myles put down his large tankard and made his way towards her.

'Lady Keladry!' he exclaimed. 'How nice to see you! Can I get you a drink?'

'No, I'm fine, thank you.' 

Myles shrugged. 'As you wish. What can I do for you then?' he inquired as he re-seated himself. 'A game of chess perhaps?'

Kel smiled, she liked her old teacher and his cheery outlook on life. 'No, sir- I was wondering if I could ask a favour of you?'

He raised his eyebrows.' Then sit down and we will talk.'

Kel sat down opposite him as he removed the papers from the desk and began to set up the chessboard. His actions, however, did not lessen his attention span and he listened with undisturbed diligence.

'Hmm,' said Myles thoughtfully after Kel had explained why she wanted to be a spy for a while and why she thought she would be any good.

'Have you ever noticed how life can be like chess? You make a wrong move and it costs you lives. You need everyone you can protecting your King and Queen-' Myles pointed to the corresponding chess pieces. 'But you need as many people as possible out there, watching what the enemy is doing, the moves they make. Then you can move your army out and take your enemy.' He met Kel's eyes. 'With the Scanran war over, Tortall's warriors come home to rest and recover. However, my spies continue their work, for it is important they keep a close eye on not only the Scanran's but also our other enemies- such as the Copper Isles. They could think this a very good time to attack.' He sighed and rubbed his face. 'I think you are right I think you will make a good spy. But I cannot send you out like this; you must have some training.'

Myles pondered for a moment, pressing a finger against his lips. 'I'm right in saying you've met my daughter, aren't I?' he asked Kel as he reached for a sheet of parchment. Kel nodded. 'Good. She owes me a favour. You will travel down with the group of the Own that are soon headed south. If I can twist a few ropes, you will be given a temporary place in the Own and I can get them to stay at Pirate's Swoop a while. There, Baron George will teach you a few useful tricks.' 

Kel thanked Myles profoundly before leaving to inquire which group of the Own would be leaving and when. She couldn't decide whether she was happy or cross when she found out Dom's section o the Third Company were those Myles had referred to.

Ok, now please review! I am currently working on chapter 5 so the more reviews I get, the quicker I put chapter 4 up! Hopefully…

Oh and by the way, I wanted to know how you wanted the k/d relationship to be at the end. I know where this story is going, just not how it's ending. So if you have any ideas/ preferences…e.g:

*they get married

*they're just in a friend relationship

*they're in a love relationship

*they're engaged

*they go off with different people

*Dom dies (Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!)

*Or something totally different which I am not going to say because I quite like it…


	4. Bob! don't worry!

_Chapter 4- Bob!_

__

A/N: ok, this is up sooner than I wanted but Pip is going on holidays and because this is dedicated to her (you're great!) I said I'd get it up tonight. And don't worry about the title- it was because I couldn't think of one and whenever Pip or I can't think of a name for anything we call it Bob! That's why this chapter is dedicated to her. And I think she deserves a round of applause- she's helped me with this a bit yet she hasn't even read the PoS!!! So go and r+r her first TP ff- Tortall's Traitor! 

Oh, and I'm sorry this is so short but I had to make some adjustments to the second half and I haven't finished yet but school's finished so I'll get it done and put it up soon. It's amazing how as a rule authors upload quicker when they get lots of reviews quickly…(hint hint!) Anyways, enough of my rambling- read enjoy and review!!!

Kel fastened her saddle across Hoshi's brown back. Lost in a happy daydream, she only just heard the advancing footsteps before they stopped. She swung round to come face to face with Dom.

'Good morning, Kel,' said Dom lightly.

Kel dropped her raised arm. 'Hello, Dom.' She turned back to Hoshi thinking, _Gods, his uniform suits him! He looks so-_

'What?' Kel jumped out of her thoughts- Dom had asked her a question and she hadn't been listening.

'I _said_, I hear you're joining me now. You realise you'll be under my command and will have to follow my orders?' His eyes gleamed mischievously. He had no idea of Kel's little chat with the King's Spymaster for Kel was under strict instructions not to mention her new profession to anyone. 

Kel rolled her eyes, trying to ignore the warm feeling growing in her stomach. 'Whatever you say, Commander Domitan.'

He drew his breath in. 'Now I must punish you.'

Kel laughed as he leapt into Hoshi's stall. She dodged around the horse, away from her advancing friend. But somehow, he got her pressed in a corner of the stall and she was unable to pass him. His one hand was flat against the wall Kel's back was pressed up to.

Slowly, oh so slowly, Dom brought his other hand up to gently stroke her cheek; so gentle that she barely felt it at first. His face and his eyes were deadly serious.

Horrified, Kel roughly pushed past him to put her easy-going mare between herself and Dom.

Dom turned to her. He paused before saying, 'You better finish getting ready- we leave soon.' Then he walked out. 

Kel slowly sunk to the ground. With a groan, she rested her forehead against her knees.

*

Kel tried to avoid Dom as much as possible on the trip down to Pirate's Swoop and he didn't seem too inclined to speak to her either. His little show of affection reminded Kel acutely of Cleon and the loving times they had spent together. She also could not, try as she might, ignore that growing feeling in her for Dom- a longing for him and for once, Kel wished there was someone she could go to to pour her heart out. This wasn't something she could discuss with her mother, or Neal for that matter who, now that he was back with his beloved Yuki, went around like a five year old every day.

So, with her new situation with Dom and an uneventful journey, Kel was quite glad when they arrived at their destination. As soon as Kel could get away, she headed to find Baron George, Alanna's husband. There and then, he began to instruct her, teaching the lady knight all manner of things such as creeping about without making any noise, lock picking, and tips on eavesdropping and disguising. Kel enjoyed these lessons- she enjoyed all practical lessons! George was impressed with her quick learning and capability. Kel did not see the lady of the castle much, for although she was in residence, she was spending much time with her family.

Every morning, the Own had a training session that everyone was obliged to attend, including Kel. One morning, Kel was late and hurried out expecting a harsh word from someone, if not Dom. But Dom had not yet started his own training; the commander was just breaking off a conversation with George.

As George left, Dom caught Kel's eyes and held them. Her stomach did flip-flops but then her heart sank as he indicated for her to join him. She had no reason not to and deep inside she could see this maybe a chance to make amends with Dom. Really she had never wanted to chase him away, it was just too much, too soon.

Their playful striking and blocking exercises soon turned into a fight: a full test between Commander of the King's Own and Lady Knight of the realm Tortall. They were equally matched and whenever one attacked, the other blocked with precise strength and accuracy. It seemed it was a no-win match but Kel had the advantage of a slightly greater endurance than her opponent and in Dom's growing weariness, he did not block an attack in time.

Griffin (Kel's sword for all of you that can't remember) slid around and snaked up to meet Dom's neck. He lifted his callused hands in surrender. 

'I win,' Kel whispered, a smug smile flitting across her face. Kel looked over her shoulder to find the men watching them, grins on their faces.

'A good bout, Kel,' said Dom, hands on hips, taking in deep breaths of air. 'Are you free tonight?'

Kel's heart skipped a beat. 'Yes,' she replied before she could stop herself.

'Mmm. Maybe you can show me some of your moves?' grinned Dom.

There was a chorus of catcalls and whistles from the Own. Kel blushed slightly but said, 'Ok, but are you sure you can keep up?'

Dom blushed as his men laughed and cheered. Kel smiled and walked off the practice courts to have a warm, relaxing bath.


	5. An Evening On The Beach

Chapter 5- An Evening On The Beach 

A/N: Ok, this is the second half of chapter 4 but I decided to put it up as a different chapter (as you might have guessed!). 

            I love you people! I was jumping around the room when I read all my lovely, wonderful reviews!!! You are so great!

            Oh and hoppuschick182- you asked me ages ago if im English and yes I am. I hope that doesn't make my fanfic any less great.

            This is dedicated to 'M' my mate at school. She helped me open this scene (oh and so did Tigereyes so cheers!) and she also came up with Dom's …er…line. So thanks M!!!

Enough of my rambling- go read! 

            ~M da M.M.M. (Merry the Magnificent, Marvellous, Meathead! hehe!!!)

The sun sank slowly beneath the horizon, leaving burning trails of light glimmering upon the dancing waves. Sea birds combed the damp sand as the waves retreated from the shore.

Kel wiggled her bare toes, enjoying the feeling of the warm sand of the beach slipping through them. The beach at Pirate's Swoop was a very peaceful and relaxing place but she and Dom were having a rather heated discussion about warriors and lady knights in particular.

'Well,' began Kel. 'At least after this morning, we know that I'm a better swords man than you. Or swords_ woman_, actually.'

'That was just a fluke!' cried Dom.

Kel laughed. 'I bet I could beat you at jousting as well.'

'Well of course,' said Dom. 'Only knights learn jousting- you're a knight, I'm not.'

'We're being very clever tonight, aren't we Commander?'

Dom ignored her. 'There's no way you're better than me at archery,' he said smugly.

'And why not?' Kel asked, suspicious.

'Because you have body parts that would get in the way, of course!'

Kel gasped. 'Right. That's it.' She pounced on him and they tumbled over and over. Laughing, she wrestled him to the ground and he returned her attacks with just as much mirth.

'You should know by now not to underestimate me,' Kel said as she delivered a blow.

Dom wrestled her onto her back. 'I forgot,' he teased, his eyes gleaming.

Kel grinned and flipped him onto his back. 'Well I'll have to make sure you don't forget again, won't I?' she said as Dom let out a little 'humph'.

Laughing, they rolled over and over on the beach, hitting and kicking each other. Finally Dom, worn out by his continuous laughter, collapsed and didn't try to fight back. Kel stopped pummelling him and rested on top of him. 

'I win again,' she whispered, grinning. He went all serious and watched her intently, making Kel uncomfortable. Then, when she least expected it, he flipped her onto her back again.

Kel began to grin as he said, 'No, _I _win,' but she stopped as he leant down and very gently kissed her.

For a moment, everything melted into nothingness, nothingness apart from his lips on hers, her hands pressed flat against his warm chest, his one hand cupping her cheek. Then, just as suddenly as it had begun, the moment disappeared and the reality hit Kel. Before she was fully aware of what she truly wanted, she pushed him off of her forcefully. She didn't stop to look at him but stood up and began to walk away.

Dom stayed where Kel had left him, shocked. Of all the possible reactions, that was the one he had least been expecting. He pathetically whispered her name as she began to leave him but it floated away on the wind, unheard.

Dom scrambled to his feet, almost loosing his balance in his haste. 'Kel!!!' he yelled. There was no reply and no sign that she had heard his desperate call. He started to run after her but Dom was one of those people who just can't run on soft sand. Before he had got very far, there was a sharp pain in his ankle and it gave way, leaving him flat on the ground.

'S***,' he said, very loudly. He sat up and started to massage his ankle, moaning and swearing to himself.

Kel stopped walking. She had picked up her speed when she heard him coming after her but now the only sounds were painful groans and incoherent mumblings. She looked back over her shoulder and despite the situation, giggled to herself. _He looks so comical! _she thought. _Such a strong, gorgeous commander like him unable to run on a little bit of sand!_

Dom looked up sharply from his position on the ground. He scowled at her. 'It's not funny, Kel!'

Smiling, she walked over to him and offered him her hand. For a fleeting moment, Dom had the idea of pulling Kel down on the sand next to him but he pushed the thought away and let Kel help him to his feet. 

Kel realised, all too late, that she had made a vital mistake in helping Dom up. He was now extremely close to her; Kel could feel his warm breath on her face and electricity buzzed through their lightly clasped hands.

Kel tried to instinctively pull away but he tightened his grip on her and drew her close again. 'No,' he whispered. 'Kel- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-to…' He ran out of words and sighed, looking to the ground. He now held both her hands gently.

Kel's heart won over her head and she tenderly, almost timidly ran her fingers down one side of his tanned face. 

'It's ok,' she whispered. 'It- it was… my fault. It won't happen again.'

Dom looked up at her, a hopeful spark lighting up his eyes. But Kel just gave him a shaky smile and left him standing alone on the beach as the last tendrils of the blazing sun finally set.

*


	6. News So imaginative

Chapter 6- News 

 A/N: Ok folks, here is the next chapter. It's a bit boring but I need to bring about a ball and I needed to mention the Copper Isles for future chapters. So, anyways, thanks to all of you that reviewed- its so encouraging (I think I'm becoming dependant on reviews!) um… dunno who to dedicate this to… all you great people out there for being…er…great! Anways, enough of me- read!

Alanna sauntered into her husband's study, a smile upon her lips. 

'Good morning, George,' she said cheerfully.

'Hello lass.' He nodded towards the flowers she held in one hand. 'A secret admirer? Jon perhaps?'

She made a face at him as he chuckled. 'No. They're from our son, actually.'

George's eyebrows rose. 'Flowers from Alan? I always said it was a mistake sending him to the palace- too much of a mother's boy.'

'George!' Alanna scolded but her scowl and sharp tone of voice only made him laugh all the more. Alanna opened her mouth to continue but stopped and cocked her head to one side like a young puppy.

'Alanna?' asked George.

There was a silent pause. Then Alanna cried, 'Thom! What are you doing in here _again_? Haven't I told you enough times about listening in on your father's conversations?!'

Thom shed his invisibility spell and appeared in a corner sitting perched on a windowsill, an open book on his lap. 'But mother dearest,' he said, his voice syrupy smooth and his eyes dancing like fireflies. 'How else am I supposed to learn anything?'

Alanna glared at her son but George laughed. 'That's my lad!' 

Shaking her head, Alanna turned back to her husband. 'Alan can't come home for his birthday.'

George's grin left his face and he sat up straight in his chair. 'What?' he demanded softly. 'We haven't seen him in ages…'

'But Ali…' said Thom. 'She'll be so upset so…disappointed.'

'I know,' replied Alanna grimly. 'But I've got in contact with Alianne and she wants us to continue. Therefore, we carry on organising this damned birthday ball for her.' Alanna sighed and turned to leave.

'Oh, Alanna.' Alanna turned back to her husband. 'I've had a letter from Myles.' Alanna glanced at Thom, decided not to send him out and looked back questionably at George. He continued. 'Nothing much. Just a warning to watch out- the Copper Islanders are stirring a bit- getting a tad more active.'

Alanna sighed and made a face. 'Best tell Kel then. Thom, go and find Lady Keladry. Bring her here, at once.'

Thom nodded and grinned. Then he opened the window with a purple flick of his fingers and leapt out, using his magic to propel himself to the ground.

'I wish he wouldn't to that,' grumbled Alanna. 

George chuckled. 'You would have if you were him.' She smiled at him.

*

Whistling, Thom walked across the courtyard and into the guest's corridor. He turned a corner to see Kel open her door to Sergeant Masbolle of the King's Own. Thom frowned. The commander- what was his name? something like Domitan- wore deep blue breeches, a pale blue shirt and a bashful smile on his face. He seemed rather nervous.

Determinedly- he didn't like the look of Domitan- Thom walked over to the pair. 

'Hi Kel,' Dom was saying as Thom walked up. 'I was wondering-'

'So sorry to interrupt,' butted in Thom. 'But my lady Keladry, the Baron and Baroness require your presence immediately.' Thom bowed slightly to Kel.

'Ok,' she sighed, taking Thom's offered arm. 'I'll not be long Dom- you can wait inside if you want.' Dom nodded and went into Kel's rooms as Kel and Thom walked to George's study. Once there, George relayed Myles's letter to his student and gave her a few quick questions. Kel answered them accurately but she kept glancing towards the Lioness who was listening intently.

As Kel was about to leave, Alanna said, 'Oh, Kel. My daughter is coming home soon for her eighteenth birthday. We are holding, on her request, a ball to celebrate her birthday. Do you wish me to have a dress made for you? Or have you another kimono like that beautiful one you're wearing now?'

Kel looked down at herself in her cream and pale green kimono and blushed slightly as the Lioness's compliment.

'No thank you, my lady. I am sure I can find something to wear. I could never ask you to spend unnecessary money on me anyway- you have already given me plenty of charity.'

'Not charity,' said Alanna firmly. 'My kindness. And it is my duty, as your host to make sure you have all you require for any unexpected events. Please don't be scared to ask me for anything, Kel.'

Kel smiled. 'No, my lady. Never, my lady.'

_Back to Dom now,_ thought Kel on her way to her rooms. _ I wonder what he wants now._ When she arrived, Dom was admiring her waving cat figurines.

'Meathead's told me about these,' he explained.

'Meathead's got one,' replied Kel, dragging her brush through her hair.

'Kel, today is my free day. I wondered if you wanted to go out for the day? You don't have to if you don't want to, just-'

'Dom. I'd love to,' Kel interrupted Dom's babbling, grinning.

'Oh. Good.' Dom grinned back. 'I didn't want to look like a loner on my day off.'

*

**Now, be lovely people and review! Oh, and go and read 'Choices' by Sam.W. Cheers! Bye for now,**

**M da M.M.M.**


	7. The Real Chapter 7

Chapter 7- The Real Chapter 7 

A/N: Although the thought of having angry emails sent to me and being Erin's dancing monkey girl was quite tempting I thought I'd better continue. 

Otherwise it sounds like I might have a few deaths on my hands according to devilschild and as a lot of you said you needed me (including the little man in TheQueenOfTheRogue's left ear) I thought it's the least I can do after you were all so kind and paid me so many compliments! 

Thank you sooo much! It helped me get somewhat happier! 

And Tarillyn, its not sad cos im on here every day! 

And Athena, I take advice from anyone and anyways, you sound v like me and I take advice from myself!

And thank you Lady Aladaine for yr advice- im new to this and wasn't really sure what ratin to give it. As you can c, I lowered the ratin 4 now. After all, I can always change it again.

And hey Sam, I would have rung you but I wouldn't have been allowed and d'ya no wot? My mum's even getting cross at the amount of time I spend on the net! Well, seeing as I am on here almost all day continually, she does have a point! A bit. And Kez, just to let you no cos it saves txtin you- im going away at the w/e (in case you'd forgotten) and I ain't got much money to txt. Im going Friday evening, coming back Sunday. At least it means I'll get to write _loads_ of this. Hopefully. 

Anyways, enough of me, read my lovely little scene. As you may have guessed, I couldn't think of a title for this chapter as it's kind of a filler…I need to waste time til the ball and I need to develop their relationship, so here goes…

Dedicated to Dom! (no, not the _real_ Dom jus my new mate in Australia!) If you're reading this Dom, you're great! I know I barely know you but we're so similar and as I'm great, you must be great 2!

*

**__**

Kel sat in the stern (back) of the small rowing boat, fighting to keep herself under control. Against all her protests, Dom had refused to let Kel help with the rowing. As the sun was beating down, making the day very hot, Dom soon had to remove his shirt and all Kel had to do was watch. But it was very distracting for Kel, who was trying _very_ hard to concentrate on their surroundings, to have Dom sitting in front of her, chest bare, his muscles rippling as he strongly rowed the boat to an isolated sandy shore.

Their stopping place was a little cove, deserted and only reachable from the sea. It was a pretty little place, calm, serene and quiet. Here, they spent the remainder of the day, basking in the warm sun and each other's company. They had brought some food with them that they ate happily when they became hungry. As the afternoon drew on, Dom stripped down to his breeches (A/N: I can't really have him naked now, can I?) and dived into the clear waters. Kel refused to join him and he shrugged, leaving her be. Afterwards, he sat near her, drying off in the sun.

'It's lovely in,' he commented

'Good- I'm glad you enjoyed it.'

'Come on, Kel- let go a bit- have some fun!'

'Dom. For a start, what would I wear? I'm in a dress- I can't just strip down to my shift and I don't have any spare clothes. And this could all just be one of your sneaky tricks to get me in another mushy (A/N: would Kel say mushy?) mood.' She gave him a look. 'On the beach again. A picnic, swims in basically nothing and then lying together in the sun to dry off. Well it won't work, master Dom, 'cause this girl sees right through you.' She was only teasing him and believing she knew his nature, Kel thought he would just grin and tease her back.

But Dom sighed. 'Fine,' he said sullenly. 'I can see you really don't understand me.'

Kel glanced over at him. He seemed downcast, lazily running the sand through his fingers. 

'I was only teasing, silly,' Kel said and she reached over and gently brushed a slip of dark, wet hair behind his ear. Kel drew her hand back quickly, embarrassed, and cross at herself for losing control, but Dom's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

'No Kel,' he whispered. 'Stop hiding. Stop running. I know you're in pain but I can see you're lonely and I know you want this. Stop denying yourself.'

'Dom,' began Kel shakily- he was pulling her close to him again. 'I- I- don't love you.'

'No, I know,' he whispered, his warm breath on her face making her shiver. 'Not yet. Or maybe you just haven't realised you do.' Then he brought his mouth down on hers. Kel began to protest but then stopped, realising that she actually liked his kisses as much (if not more) than Cleon's. Then she just let him hold her tight, enjoying the feeling of his lips on hers.

When he broke the kiss, Dom looked in her eyes for a moment as if searching for something. Then he stood and scooped her up into his arms. Kel squealed as her feet left the floor.

'What are you doing?' she cried as he started to carry her off down the beach. 'Dom! Put me down!' He had now reached the sea and it was lapping around his ankles. He continued to wade in until it was just past his knees, a manic grin on his face.

'Dom! _Dom!_ You _idiot!_'

'Ok, Kel. You win again. I'll put you down now,' said Dom.

'Not here!' screeched Kel. But it was too late- he had dropped her. When she resurfaced, her hair and dress dripping, she glared at him and then ran at him.

Once they had had enough of chasing each other through the sea, they came to sit on the sand. But the sun was going down and it wasn't as warm anymore so together they found just enough wood for a small fire. 

Once the fire was burning quite happily, they settled down (reasonably close to each other) to dry off. Kel yawned.

'Are you tired?' Dom asked.

'A bit,' Kel reluctantly admitted.

Dom shrugged. 'It's probably just the sea air. Are you warmer now?' he asked softy after a short pause.

'I'm still a bit cold,' Kel answered sheepishly. Dom closed the small gap between them and put his arm around Kel's shoulders. With a slight sigh, she tentatively snuggled up to him, resting her head against Dom's warm chest.

Dom held his breath as Kel leant against him. He tightened his arm around her but she didn't seem to notice; when he could manoeuvre himself enough to see her face, he realised Kel was asleep.

*

Awww…oh, by the way, I don't own any of this although I wish I owned Dom… 


	8. ErAlianne's Arrival Loads of other stuf...

Chapter 8 or 9- Alianne's Arrival 

Ok, I can't remember if I need to thank anyone or put any notes up and I don't have anytime to check because I'm putting this up as I'm going to bed- damn textiles coursework! I've been doing it all evening!!! So I'm sorry if there is someone I should be thanking or something I should be saying, but hey! I planned out the whole story last night but only realised as I was typing this up that I've introduce Alianne and I don't know how she's going to come in later…well I _did_ but I had to change that… anyways, enough of me! 

Bye bye for now! 

Luv, 

M the M.M.M.

The next morning, when Kel was up and dressed she went to find Dom to apologise for yesterday: she had been so tired he had had to help her back to her rooms. This was bad enough in itself but was made worse by the fact she was often trying to proof to him that women were as strong as men.

Kel found Dom in Pirate's Swoop's main courtyard with a number of men. As she came closer, Kel noticed Dom seemed rather uncomfortable. Deciding this would be a good opportunity to use her new talents, Kel crept behind an empty wagon, positioning herself so she could hear but would not be seen.

'…to tell us,' one of the men was saying. 

'Yeah,' chimed in the others, all directed at Dom. 

'I don't have to tell you anything,' he said tartly, folding his arms over his chest.

'Oh, come on- we know you were out with the lady!'

Dom looked at the last speaker sharply. 'What lady?' he asked innocently.

'Dom- stop playing around- Lady Kel!' exclaimed one of Dom's friends.

Kel's breath caught in her chest- what would Dom say? But then, viewing his options, Kel was filled with dread. His day with her hadn't really been that romantic, had it? And she hadn't really been very cooperative. What if he didn't really like her? What if he was just playing with her? What if he was filled with disgust at her attitude? Kel no longer wanted to hear what he was going to say. She had come to want Dom's good opinion.

To Kel's shock, Dom's face showed deep relief when she walked over to them, bringing the conversation to a halt. If Kel hadn't overheard what had previously passed, she would have become increasingly suspicious at the men's wicked grins directed at both herself and their commander,

She opened her mouth to strike up a conversation with a witty remark but her first words were lost under the resounding noise of galloping horses hooves. A group of people were riding into Pirate's Swoop lead by a young woman on a large black horse. Her hair, just below her shoulders, was blue in colour; her eyes were violet (A/N: anyone know what colour Alianne's eyes are?)

When the girl dismounted, Kel automatically took note that she was of average height and weight but there was something about her that made Kel certain she would be able to pack a punch.

The girl's friends dismounted behind her and together, talking amongst themselves, they walked into the stables. Just as the girl was entering the stables, she stopped and looked over to Kel, Dom and the men, her face plain. Then she disappeared into the stables.

Dom came to stand next to Kel.

'Any idea who she was?'  Kel muttered.

'That, I have reason to believe, was Lady Alanna's only daughter.'

Kel raised her eyebrows. 'And from who do you have this knowledge?' 

'Oh, none other than pesky Meathead. Apparently, Alanna and her daughter had an extremely large argument when Alianne was younger because his Majesty did not want her to be a knight and because she defied her parents and dyed her hair that _gorgeous_ colour.' Dom grinned at Kel.

'And then what happened?'

'I'm not sure. I think Alianne ran off to the Shang- feisty little thing that she is.'

Kel grinned at him and sighed inside- he was so gorgeous and somehow always managed to cheer her up. She felt her heart melt every time he grinned at her in his irresistible way.

*

That night, Kel rolled over in her bed and groaned to herself. She was _supposed_ to be asleep. She should have easily been able to get to sleep. She _should_ have, but she couldn't. Damn Dom! She needed her sleep but here she was tossing and turning because _he_ was plaguing her mind! The way his shoulders filled out his tunic; the way his arm felt around her; the way her lips felt pressed against his… The way he could always cheer her up.

Kel was getting fed up with keeping running away. It was so hard to keep hiding. Yet it was so hard to give in to her feelings. This she had done with Cleon and she had learned to love him. Now Cleon was dead and Kel had gone through days of never ending heartache. She couldn't afford to be hurt again. But deep down, she knew she couldn't live without love and one day, however much she feared it, she would let go and love Dom in return.

But until that day, she was still just Kel, confused and caught with no-one to turn to. And she needed her sleep- tomorrow was sure to be a late night- it was Alianne's eighteenth birthday.

*

The next morning, Kel came down to the courts to practice early. She was surprised to find someone else there: the blue haired Baron's daughter. Kel wasn't quite sure what to expect of Alianne but when the girl noticed Kel, she stopped her exercises and smiled warmly. Kel smiled back and walked over to Alianne.

'Hi,' said Alianne excitedly. 'Are you Lady Keladry? The lady knight? I'm Alianne.' She held out her hand. Kel accepted it with a smile.

'Yes, that's me. I hope I wasn't interrupting anything important, Alianne.'

'Not at all. I'm sorry about yesterday, I was just shocked. I mean, Ma never told me _you _would be here, Lady Keladry!'

'Please,' insisted Kel. 'Just Kel.' They sat down and began to talk. Time passed quickly and before Kel knew it, Dom was calling to her. Kel said goodbye to Alianne and raced over to see Dom.

'Hello my favourite lady knight,' said Dom. 'Would you like to come to breakfast, o early riser or would you prefer to starve in the sun?'

Kel grinned, her pulse speeding up. 'I think I'll come in with you. But only if you promise to be a good boy and eat all your vegetables.'

Dom offered her his arm. 'Only if you'll tell me all about your interesting conversation with young Alianne, my lady.'

Kel walked past him, ignoring his arm. 'I'm not a lady, Sergeant Domitan. Now, are you coming to breakfast or are you going to stand and flirt with me all morning?'

Making a face at her back, Dom followed Kel to the mess hall. 'Well?' he asked when they sat down opposite each other.

Kel tore off a chunk of bread and bit into it thoughtfully before replying. 'She's nice. And we seem to feel the same way about many things, you know. We have the same interests, which is even more startling.' Dom rolled his eyes at Kel's sarcasm. 'And she looks up to me.' Kel grinned.

'We all do, my lady, we all do but just think how degrading it is for a man to openly admit he looks up to a woman.'

Kel raised her eyebrows.

'Ow!' yelled Dom, putting his hand to his shin as everyone turned to look at him. 'Kel! You didn't have to kick me!'

Kel gave him a look that said quite plainly she would do as she liked and turned back to her food.

Ok…I write loads when I'm happy…reviews make me happy!


	9. The Ball At Last And A Morning Stroll An...

**_Chapter 10- The Ball (at last!)_**

**__**

**A/N: Here we go, next chapter- and the ball at long last! This ones for Mister Spidey (Spider-man to all of you who aren't totally insane like moi!) for being generally cool and great. Don't you just wanna be able to be like him with all that swingy business? sighs Maybe its just me.**

After breakfast, Kel consented to go out for a walk with Dom in the gardens. They walked at a pleasant speed along many paths, past many different types of gardens and flowers; past big, old trees and new ones barely planted and past many water features. As they walked, taking in their surroundings, they talked of their families. Kel told Dom about her many siblings and their families and in return she leant that Dom had one older brother and one younger sister. His brother was a knight; his sister a lady at court.

Distracted, Kel stepped on an uneven stone and lost her footing, slipping and falling into Dom. He stumbled sideways, dragging her with him. Kel just managed to gain her balance in time and reached out a hand to grab Dom's tunic as he began to fall. But he fell and Kel was unable to stop him and she toppled over too. 

'Well,' said Dom. 'That was a nice little trip we both went on.'

Kel looked up at him, brushing her hair back behind her ears. He was so close…she was practically in his lap. And he was so lovely…his dancing blue eyes…his soft grinning mouth…

Kel couldn't stand it any more; it was like he was teasing her! She leant forward and gently pressed her lips against his. Dom, shocked, took a moment to react but when he did it was with a daring passion he had wanted to share with Kel for so long. Kel followed his example and deepened their kiss, letting her hands snake around his neck and her fingers bury themselves in his hair. She forgot Cleon's death; forgot Alianne's arrival; forgot her pain and her confusion and everything other than herself and Dom and the way she felt pressed up against him. _That _was something she wouldn't easily forget in the future.

Dom broke their kiss to take deep breaths of air. He looked searchingly at Kel who was at that moment reprimanding herself and avoiding eye contact. Dom placed two gentle fingers under her chin and lifted her face up so that she was forced to meet his eyes. Then, satisfied with what he saw in the unguarded depths of Kel's hazel eyes, he kissed her again yet this time he was more gentle, more tender. Kel kissed him back; his lips and strong hold was a comfort, one she had been longing for.

They broke apart from lack of air but stayed where they were- Kel didn't want to move from the warm reassurance she felt being held by him and Dom was quite happy to oblige. After a few moments of comfortable silence, Dom said, 'Well, my lovely lady, would you do me the honour of letting me escort you to the ball tonight?'

'Mmm,' said Kel, snuggling closer to him.

'I'll take that as a yes, then?' asked Dom. 

Kel looked up at him and sighed. 'I have to go,' she said reluctantly. 'The Baron wants to see me.' _Damn my training! _thought Kel. _Always interrupts at the most…interesting times!_

Dom sighed and kissed the tip of Kel's nose (A/N: awww! How cute!). Kel stood up. Dom opened his mouth to repeat his question but as Kel started to walk off, she called back, 'I'll see you tonight then, Dommy-boy.'

Dom grinned a comical, lopsided grin from his seat on the ground. He watched Kel disappear around the corner and, lost in his thoughts, he missed the approaching footsteps. It was one of the men from his squad and he was also a friend of Dom's.

'Dom?' he said, making his friend and commander jump. 'What in all the realms are you doing sitting in the flower bed?!'

Dom looked around. Not only was his friend, Seth there but Alianne was also watching Dom.

'Er…I…um- think I- er fainted,' Dom muttered, standing up and brushing himself down. Glancing over his broad shoulder, he was glad to see that he and Kel hadn't done that much damage to the flowers.

'Hi Dom, I'm Alianne,' said Ali.

'Yes, I gathered that. Your mother's ex-squire was my cousin.'

*

'You're doin' well' said George. 'Here, take a break while I go speak with Thom.'

George left the room. Kel poured herself a drink and sat on the window seat. Staring out over the castle's grounds and courtyard's, a streak of vivid blue caught her eye. Looking back more closely, she saw it was Alianne, walking through the gardens with a very familiar person…Dom. Kel frowned. As she watched, they stopped by a door. Alianne said something and they both laughed. Then the Shang reached over and put a hand on Dom's arm, leaning in very close to his face. Dom didn't seem to mind and squinting, Kel could just make out his cheeky grin. Then Alianne left, headed into the house. Dom watched her before turning around and walking back the way he had come.

Kel pursed her lips. Now what was _that _all about? But she had no time to ponder because just then George came back in, locked the door and ordered her to pick it open again.

*

Kel looked at herself again in the mirror. She smoothed a hand over the silk of her simple kimono yet again and re-tucked a curl behind her ear. She looked strikingly different to how she looked on the practice courts but Kel knew that she wasn't extremely pretty. However, the green embroidery over the outer kimono and the pale green colour of the under kimono complimented the green tints in her eyes. The grace of the silken Yamani dress gave her that more feminine touch and made her seem less muscular.

Her heart was pounding hard enough as it was; it almost stopped completely when Dom knocked on the door. Kel paused, taking deep breaths to calm herself down. _I am a lake,_ she told herself. _A still lake on a calm summers day. _Then she crossed her room and opened her door. Dom was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest.

'Aah,' he said. 'So you are in. I was beginning to wonder if you'd gone off with someone else.'

Kel looked him over. He was dressed in black deerskin boots. His shirt was pale blue; his tunic royal blue lines in silver. For once, he had abandoned his sergeant's band.

Kel reached up and straightened his errant hair. Dom caught her hand as she brought it down and took it to his lips, his eyes never leaving hers. He kissed her hand softly and Kel knew he saw longing in her eyes. He pulled her close to him, wrapping his strong arms around her body. She didn't protest. He gently cupped her cheek with his warm hand before bringing his lips down to caress hers tenderly. She kissed him back.

When they broke apart, Dom smiled at her. 'Well,' he said. 'Shall we go to the ball, my lady?' He offered her his arm. For once, Kel took it and didn't protest to being called his 'lady'.

As they entered the great hall, Kel unconsciously tightened her grip on Dom's arm. She was not very fond of these parties but by the look of it, it was already in full swing. There didn't seem to be anyone who wasn't enjoying themselves, apart from maybe the Lioness.

'Um, Kel?' Kel turned to Dom. 'May I have this dance?' Kel grinned as he did a little bow to her.

'I suppose so,' she said. 'I've got nothing better to do.'

'No,' replied Dom, leading her onto the dance floor. 'You can't get better than the best.'

Kel laughed and let him draw her close to him.

Alanna looked out over her hall. There was her only daughter, Alianne, flirting with a bunch of men. Alanna shook her head, smiling to herself. Alianne certainly hadn't got that from _her_- Alanna couldn't flirt to save her life! Re-surveying the crowds, a pleasant surprise met her eyes. Keladry was on the dance floor, held close to the chest of her partner, Dom. Well, hopefully Kel had taken Alanna's advice to heart and was getting over Cleon and moving on. It looked that way, anyway.

After a few dances, Kel and Dom separated. Dom went to speak with his friends; Kel was asked to dance by a couple of others. Once Kel had had enough of dancing, she excused herself and slipped outside. She found herself on a balcony with cushioned benches and decorated richly with flowers. It was a warm night and Kel leant against the railing, staring up at the stars. Soon she was joined by one of Alianne's male friends.

Back inside, Dom went to get a drink. Turning around, he nearly bumped into Alianne.

'Oh sorry, my lovely blue-haired lady,' he said grinning. 'I didn't see you.'

'That's okay,' replied Alianne, smiling at him. 'At least you're not on the floor this time.' 

Dom grinned. 'I try not to pick up nasty habits.'

'Good good- nasty habits aren't particularly attractive.'

'Oh. Well it's a good thing you warned me then- I definitely don't want to be any less attractive.'

'You'd still have all the girls after you,' commented Alianne dryly.

'Why thank you. And can you guarantee this?'

'Well, I can certainly guarantee you'd still have _one_ girl after you, anyway.'

'Oh.' Dom didn't know what to say. He'd only been teasing; only mucking around yet Alianne had obviously believed he was seriously flirting with her. Now he was in trouble. He could let nothing happen- what if Kel saw? He would never dare be unfaithful to her; it would ruin any chances their rocky relationship had.

But Alianne was coming closer. Stupidly, Dom backed up against the wall. But Alianne kept advancing on him, grinning at his evident displeasure.

'Alianne…' he warned. Dom remembered how Neal had mentioned that Ali was a big flirter and acted quickly on receiving flirtations. _Damn!_ thought Dom- too late now! If only he'd remembered earlier…oh well, that was always the way it went.

'What Dom? Don't tell me now that you didn't mean any of that.' She laid her left hand on his chest, taking the right up around his neck to twiddle her fingers in his hair.

Dom put his hand up to grab her right wrist, putting his left hand on her hip to push her away. Some instinct told him to look up and he did. His eyes seemed to automatically lock on one single person in the whole of the crowded room: Kel. Her arms were folded over her chest and when she caught him looking at her she raised her eyebrows, making a face as if to say, 'well well well, what are you going to do now? I've caught you'. Then she turned and walked outside.

Dom made a growling noise in his throat and pushed Alianne away with such a strength that the unexpected Shang warrior nearly fell over. Dom crossed the hall, headed to the door Kel had left through. He didn't care that he bumped into a lady on his way, almost sending her flying. Anger had flared up in him. How _dare_ Alianne? Couldn't she see that he was only jesting? Why didn't she understand? And damn Kel! How _dare_ she just assume things like she had! Couldn't she see it was only a one-sided flirtation? Didn't she understand…?

Dom stepped through the doors onto a balcony. His anger soothed slightly and he tried to walk to Kel's side as calmly as possible. She was leaning against the edge of the balcony and turned away as he stood next to her. There was silence for a minute or two: Dom didn't know what to say; Kel didn't want to say anything.

Finally, Dom let out a sigh. 'Kel…' he whispered.

'What?' she asked coldly, still keeping her face from him.

Dom turned to face her and put a hand on her arm. She glared at him and he could see why she had kept her face from him; she was fighting not to cry.

'Take your hand off me,' Kel hissed.

'No,' replied Dom firmly. Instead, he put his other hand on her other arm and twisted her round to face him. At first, she fought against his hold but realizing that he wasn't going to let her go, she stopped fighting and looked at her feet. He had pulled her so close to him, she could see his legs even with her eyes fixed on her feet.

'I'm sorry,' he continued. 'I'm sorry I've caused u pain. I'm sorry it looked like I was being disloyal to u. I'm-'

'_Looked_ like you were being disloyal?' repeated Kel. 'Oh yes, it certainly _looked_ that way to me.'

Dom's anger rose. 'Kel, stop making assumptions! You weren't there, you don't understand!'

'Of course I don't. How could I understand?'

He wanted to hit her. He wanted to shake her so that her teeth rattled and her legs wobbled. He wanted to shout at her; why wasn't she listening? Couldn't she see he'd never hurt her? But that was just it, he _couldn't _hurt her and that was why he couldn't do what he wanted- he couldn't hit her and shake her and shout at her. So instead, Dom shut his eyes, took a deep gulp of air and began to count under his breath. He meant to count to ten but only got as far as four before he could no longer stand the silence and opened his eyes again.

'Kel. I. Love. You.' She just glared at him. 'It's up to you whether you believe me or not but that's the truth. Nothing happened. I admit she was flirting with me but I didn't fully realise what was going on. I swear. I thought she was jesting with me in a friendly way and yes, I retaliated but not seriously!' Kel still scowled at him, her face no less fierce than before. 'Please Kel; believe me. There's no other way I can convince you I'm telling the truth. I would never hurt you, cant you see that?'

During his little speech, Dom's hands had slipped down to her waist, holding her even closer to him. His eyes were beseeching her, pleading desperately. If she wanted, Kel could pull away from him easily now. She stayed still.

Kel didn't know what to say, didn't know what to do. Luckily Dom saved her, saying, 'Kel, you're so out of trust.'

This brought her back to her senses. 'What?' she snapped. 'No I am not!'

'Then trust me,' he coaxed. Kel looked away and he sighed. 'Kel, listen to me. You can't go on without trusting anyone- you need somebody. Why can't that someone be me?'

Kel looked back to her feet. _Why does he have to ask me the most awkward questions? _she raved. _How in all the realms am I supposed to answer that? I'm meant to be angry with him yet here he is turning puppy-dog eyes on me and melting all my insides away!_

He was waiting for her answer and she knew it. Finally, keeping her eyes averted, she whispered his name. Searching for the right words, she said, 'It would never work.'

He put his fingers under her chin and gently lifted it so that their eyes met.

'How do you mean?' he asked softly.

She sighed. 'We're both warriors for a start. Neither of us are going to want to stay at home and watch the other go out to fight.'

'Then we'll go together.'

_Why did he keep making this so hard?_

'Dom- you're a commander. You've worked all your life to gain that position- I know, Neal told me. You always wanted to be a commander as a child. You've reached your dream. If we had a serious relationship, one day we'd want to marry. You can't marry in the King's Own and I would never let you give up all your dreams for that.'

'Kel. I would give up anything for you. You are all that fill my dreams now. You _are_ my thousand dreams and more.'

Kel bit her lip, tears springing to her eyes. How could she continue? How could she even look at him? A thousand dreams he had said? Yeah, a thousand dreams she wished she could believe. Didn't every girl wish that someone would say that to them? Now someone had, Kel was stuck- was torn- between what her head said was right and what her heart said was right.

'You know I'll protect you.'

Kel looked up at him. Now what had made him say that in that very particular way? 'I don't need protecting.'

He picked up her hand and brought it to his lips. 'Let me protect you anyway? Please?' he whispered. 'My world has come to surround you. Will you just let it crumble and fall apart?'

Kel pulled her hand back. 'Don't ask me things like that.'

He wrapped his strong arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She braced herself against his warm, muscular chest.

'You can't help who you fall in love with,' he whispered.

Kel shivered as his warm breath ran over her; his face was now incredibly close to hers. She wanted to push away from him, to run hard and fast and forget this had ever happened- it was too much! But her body had other ideas and wouldn't respond to her. Her hand lifted of its own accord, letting two gentle fingers delicately trace his features as if to imprint them on her memory forever.

As she drew her hand back, finally gaining control over her herself again, she whispered, 'You will always have my friendship, Dom.'

He had been leaning in towards her; now he stopped. 'Friendship?' he repeated after a pause. 'Nothing more?' His voice was not right- it was on the edge of cracking and becoming extremely squeaky. 

Kel gulped. She was split. Part of her said she was doing the right thing: she couldn't get mixed up in a relationship- she would get hurt and Dom would lose his job- his life. She had to stop this before her feelings- her attachments- became worse than they already were. The rest of her screamed at her to stop, that she could still erase the damage she had done if only she stopped now. She didn't.

'You have my friendship and I will always be there for you. I can give no more to anyone.'

He closed his eyes to try and hide his hurt but his pain was etched all over his features and Kel had seen the usual spark in his eyes extinguished with grief. His arms became limp around her and she pulled away from him.

'I'm sorry, Dom. I must go now.'

She began to walk towards the door.

'Kel.' She turned back as he opened his eyes yet he only barely managed to keep form his pain being all that she saw and his tears from leaking out.

'I love you. Always. Remember that- it'll never change. You can deny my love all you like but you'll never be able to escape it. I found a dream in you, Kel and you're the only person that can keep it alive. A little part of me will die with every bit of the dream that fades away.'

Kel looked at him for what seemed an age, knowing that hot tears were running down her cheeks. Then she turned and walked determinedly away. Once out of his view, she broke into a run for her room.

Dom sank onto one of the cushioned benches as she disappeared around the corner. He put his head into his hands. He would have groaned if he had the will to. A tear ran a track down his cheek and fell to the ground. Where had he gone wrong?

*

Ta-da! Phew, that was long. Don't worry- next chapter Dom's point of view- reflecting and what-not. Chapter after that, Kel's point of view on her reasons and feelings. Do you know I did this scene before all mushy and it totally didn't work so I hope this ones come out better. Now review!


	10. Wishing You Were Here Because The Memory...

A/N: Hey! It's me! Yep, I am still alive! I had mighty computer problems and then fanfiction was down and then I was on holiday in France with absolutely NO! internet access ( I nearly died) but anyway, Im back now and I have about 4 chapters begging to be put up! You want them, you review! Please?

Anyways, thanks to all of you that reviewed… 'slightly psychotic'- I sent u an email answering u questions (well, sort of! Hehe!) 

Thanx especially to 'kel' who said I wrote like tammy herself! The best compliment ever, in my opinion.

'Fanny Queen'- nope I didn't go through the same thing as Kel- unfortunately, I am very inexperienced in the boy field. L

I think that's all for now… no dedication this time…ok, all u lovely reviewers can have it!!!

__

__

_Chapter 10- Wishing You Were Here Because The Memory's Not Enough_

Dom walked down the corridor, his footsteps echoing off the walls. It was just before dawn and he was the only one walking down the guest's corridor in Pirate's Swoop. He stopped outside her door letting a little sigh escape. He glanced down at the letter in his hand. He had known he would never have been able to face her. Not after last night. Not after her words. He read over the contents of his letter one last time…

_Kel,_

_I thought it would be easier to say goodbye like this. I'm leaving and taking my squad with me. I hope you are well and do not suffer too greatly from last night. I hope to see you soon on my return,_

_Love always,_

_                     Dom._

Sighing again, he bent down and slipped the note under her door. Straightening, he hesitated for just a second before turning and walking away.

~*~

The sun was warm on the back of Dom's neck. Sighing, he put his hand up and rubbed the afflicted area, trying to loosen the muscles. His horse trotted steadily along the path, his men behind him. They were joking with each other, not letting the heat or the journey get to them. Dom however, was quiet, letting his horse have control, not paying attention to his surroundings. He was wallowing in his sadness, his self pity. He knew it was not good for him but try as he might, he could not return to his normal state. 

Kel didn't love him. Kel just wanted to be his friend. Kel had hurt him in a way no one else could. Kel-- He stopped. He couldn't go on like this. Not when all that filled his mind was Kel, Kel, Kel. It would him no good. It would not change what had happened. He was even grateful that Raoul had called him back from Pirate's Swoop on Alianne's birthday- at least he didn't feel too guilty about leaving her- he knew he had a proper reason. He felt a slight twinge of regret at not telling Kel why he left but pushed it away with the pain she had caused him. 

If only she had given him some hope. He had known she was scared. Scared to have a relationship, scared to love. And all because of that bastard Cleon! He had got himself twisted up with her and then got himself killed, Okay, maybe that was a bit mean. If Cleon had loved Kel as Dom did, he would never have wanted to leave her side.

And because of her recent pain, because of her fear, he had gone so carefully. So carefully until that night. And then he had let his guard down for a few minutes, no- less than a few minutes and WHAM!  That Alianne girl was on top of him. Dom's eyes narrowed as he thought of the Shang. How would he ever speak to her civilly?- she had been the cause of Kel's jealousy and then the end of their relationship before it ahd barely got of the ground. Hopefully, he would never have to talk to Alianne again.

Everything he had said to Kel, every little last word of it had been true. Completely. Completely, utterly, truthfully true. The toasted toad's truth. But it didn't seem like she believed him. He couldn't imagine a life without her, especially not how he had been so close... so close, yet so far, far away. He wished she was there now. There, with him. He needed to see her face again- he would never survive on his memories alone.

If Kel had been harmed in any way he would have to seek vengeance. Vengeance from the one who had torn away any chances their relationship had. Alianne.

But the only way Kel had been hurt was mentally. Mentally and emotionally. She had received no physical damage (unless she had fallen on her run back to her rooms). So he could not even plan any way to get his own back, to feel justified. And there was nothing for him to take his anger out on. He was just left to wallow, to drown...

Oh, if only she had given him some slim hope. Some minute chance that someday; maybe, somewhere, somehow, she would come to return his feelings. But no- she had as good as said she had never loved him, had never desired his love. Hang on, 'as good as'... that's what he had told himself ... over and over again... he couldn't believe it had taken so long to click into place...

She had never said she didn't love him.

A small flame of hope fired up in him. Kel hadn't said she didn't love him, she just hadn't said she did. So there was hope yet. A small smile turned up the corners of his mouth yet he remained oblivious to the world. But the world wasn't quite as painful anymore, now he was sure he still had a chance with Kel.

And then it hit him.

Dom let out a strangled surprised cry as some of his men called out a too-late warning. His horse reared; Dom only just got him under control again before he would have been thrown off. Gritting his teeth against the pain, he quickly scanned the area around him before turning to the arrow sticking out of his left shoulder. He just hoped it wasn't poisoned. If it was, he was in deep trouble. Dom drew his sword and prepared for a fight as a large group of tough-looking men cascaded from their hideouts. There were no obvious clues as to who there men were and Dom prayed to all the Gods he knew that this was a sign of their poor battle skills.

His prayers went unanswered. Quickly, they attacked but they were not mounted so were at a disadvantage there. A number of the men fell; none of the Tortallians did. But there were nearly twice as many strangers as King's Own- a squad only contains ten to twenty men and Dom soon found he was separated from the others with a near-useless left arm.

Dom resolved to keep his calm. He had to. He had got into this mess by not paying attention because of emotional panic at Kel's words; now he knew his only chance was to calmly assess his situation and find an escape. 

But having five or so men attack and you trying to hold them off and stay on your horse with only one fully functional arm, did not leave much time for calm assessments. 

Now, Dom being Dom could probably have gotten out of this fix soon enough or held on long enough for his squad to help him, if he had been able to stay mounted. But the men shot his horse who reared and then bolted. 

Dom fell to the ground with a sickening crunch, letting out a groan as the bump jolted his already painful shoulder. Somewhere between sitting on his horse and sitting on the ground, he had lost his sword. Big problem. The men were upon him and in his state, there was no way he could escape. However, Dom would never give up without a fight and thrashed and kicked until one of his attackers hit him over the head, knocking the commander unconscious.

Dom's last thoughts as he was slipped off the road into the thickness of the trees was that he was glad Kel wasn't there- he never wanted her to get hurt.

~*~  
  


Well, there we go- another _wonderful_ chapter. Please review! 

Oh and 5 Brownie Points to anyone who noticed the _Sword Of Truth quote!(i just couldn't resist!)_


	11. Whatever i can't remember what i called ...

A/N: Oh, you all made me feel so happy I just had to be kind and update soon! I'm getting a bit bored with this fic so I need all the ego-boosting I can get.

Hey Jossie- I absolutely love the _Sword of Truth_ series too! Yep, it is Zedd that says 'the toasted toads truth'. Zedd's great. I'm only on the third book, _Blood of the Fold._ Talking about toads, I found one this morning in my shed only it was grey and not moving or blinking or anything and I thought I'd killed it, shutting it away all night but apparently some toads are grey and when I came back later he moved and breathed and then hopped away.

Hey Jennifer- thanx for saying my story's the best you ever read- that's really encouraging!

Jessica- sorry, but I cant promise nothing happening to Dom. Actually, I can tell you that I am pretty mean to him soon.

Keita- No, I haven't read Lady Knight yet. If you have, please don't tell me what happens!

Ok, that's that for now.

_Chapter 11- The Notes? The Beginnings of Regret? Oh, whatever._

Kel walked out of her washroom, towelling her hair dry and humming to herself. She was in a daydream, having not yet remembered last night's escapade. She stopped still, frowning at a letter peeking underneath her door. She bent down and scooped up the parchment. When she saw the hand writing that spelt out her name, she dropped the towel, her breath catching in her throat , all of last night came flooding back to her in a rush. She sat down on the bed and, her hands shaking, she unfolded the note.

The words Dom had wrote stirred up sadness and regret and sorrow and self-something-or-other. She felt sorry for herself ; even if she had wanted to take back her words she couldn't- he had gone away because of her. She had lost his friendship because she had been too scared to try.

Kel let the letter drop to the floor, wiping her tears away. She sank down on the bed, curling up in a tight ball.

~*~

_Two days later..._

Kel flopped onto her bed, yawning. Since Dom's squad had left, she had been asked to take a watchpost on the wall. As she didn't mind, she had accepted. Now she was feeling the consequences of rising early, taking her morning shift, working out, taking her lessons from George and surviving on little sleep.  At least all the work and tiredness kept her from concentrating on Dom too long. Just thinking of him brought tears to her eyes.

Groaning, Kel rubbed her eyes. Just then, there was a knock at her door. Kel sat up and called out sleepily, 'Come in.'

A maid entered and bobbed respectfully. 'My lady, before he left Sergeant Domitan asked me to give this back to you.' She held out a book. At Kel's frown, she added, 'He said you lent it to him.'

Realisation struck Kel and, despite the mention of Dom, smiled. 'Thankyou,' she said as she stood up and took the book from the maid.

'Pleasure, my lady. I only apologise for not having delivered it straight away- I hope this has not caused you any inconvenience.' 

'Not at all,' replied Kel. 'Thankyou,' she repeated, handing her a coin. The maid bobbed again and left.

Kel didn't look at the book in her hand, she was oblivious to everything because she was too fed up and upset. Dom was parading through her head- driving her to the brink of either crying or hitting something. Hard. Dom, Dom, Dom, Dom, Dom. She often debated with herself about what she had done, what she had said. And sometimes she thought she had done right, sometimes wrong. But she kept trying to convince herself that she was a knight of the realm now and had a duty that came before everything else. She had seen by Cleon's death that in getting mixed up in romantic situations caused great pain and with this great pain you neglected everything more important- your duty. She couldn't dare to risk that again. But really, deep down inside, Kel knew it was because she was afraid of being hurt again. Her pain at loosing Cleon was great yet her feelings for Dom were already far more acute than they had ever been for Cleon. They were stronger than any she had felt for anyone.

Maybe she was scared of the depth of her feelings, maybe it was something completely different altogether. Whatever it was, she had felt the need to stop their relationship before her affections ran any deeper. She had the scary notion she was falling in love.

In her frustration at herself and her feelings, Kel threw the book across her room. It was supposed to land on her desk but instead, it slid across and fell to the floor with a bang. Kel glared at it as if it would somehow jump up, beg for mercy and then settle back where it should be. Unfortunately, it didn't move and there was no high-pitched begging squeak so Kel crossed her room and bent to pick it up. As she straightened, something fell out of the book and floated gracefully to the ground. Curious, Kel snatched the paper up. At first she had thought it was something she had slipped in- a bookmark perhaps but she clearly saw this could not be when she recognised Dom's scrawl.

_To give in to the pain will only bring greater suffering._

Kel's voice caught in her throat. She choked back tears; after all, it didn't _have to mean __anything. But then again, it could mean a lot._

She turned the paper over. There was more. It read:

_'Doubt will build a wall around you. It is a traitor. It will neglect you your heart's deepest desires and betray you. But be assured, love will never betray.'_

Kel knew Dom hadn't made that up himself- it had quotation marks around it and she had often heard Neal recite it out of one of his favourite philosophy books. But having it wrote here, at this time, by this person and maybe on a note intended for her, meant much more than Meathead's ramblings. Kel could feel the tears slipping out but she couldn't think to wipe them away; she couldn't think at all- her mind was numb.

Carefully, still holding the precious paper, Kel began to put the book away. Then a thought came to her. She hesitated, decided to follow her hunch, and pulled the book back out. Holding it upside down, she shook it. Her heart skipped a beat when another piece of parchment fell out. Gods, Dom knew her well!

This time there was only one short sentence and when Kel had read it, she sank to the floor and cried herself to sleep. What had she done?

_In my heart we'll always go on and you will be safe in my heart, forever._

~*~

Like it? Hate it? Any suggestions? Complaints? Please hit the ickle button below and tell me!


	12. Here Comes Neal To Make Things All Bette...

A/N: I'm sorry; I just couldn't go on with out Neal anymore! So he just had to make an appearance (not that he does much but hey, he's still in there and still gorgeous!) and now I've managed to work out a part for him to play later on. It just came to me all of a sudden like ping! And I was like, Mithros, Mynoss and Shakith! I can get Neal back in my fic! Yay! And the chapter'll be called Neal to the rescue! Dundundun!!! (Hey people- there's a little clue to later on in the story! But at any time, if you think you know what's gonna happen don't, I repeat, don't write me a really long review telling me your predictions- if you wanna do that write me an email at brandybuckmeriadoc@hotmail.com and I'll be happy to reply. I mean, how annoying would it be if you got it all right and it was in a review that I couldn't delete?!) Oh, and before anyone asks, no, I'm not getting Kel and Neal together and how ever much I hate it, Neal is still happily with Yuki. Mainly because I couldn't bear to cause both Neal and Dom pain and as I'm causing Dom a hell of a lot of pain…I thought for this fic it's best to leave Neal with Yuki. And this is supposed to be a Kel/Dom fic!

Ok, responses to reviews:

**Magelet:** Interesting question. Yes, but at the same time a huge, resounding no. Ok, in english, technically, yes I did make up the italic thingies but I used songwords- I don't know where I got the first one from, the second came from some Celine Dion song (don't ask me which one- my mum had it on in the kitchen and I was like ah-ha!) and the third and most important one was from, as **Lady Katherine Heartspark** guessed, the Titantic song. It goes: _And you're here in my heart/ And my heart will go on and on._ And at another time, _We'll stay forever this way/ You are safe in my heart._ And I just kinda pushed them all together and mushed them up a bit to get: _In my heart we'll always go on and you will be safe in my heart, forever._ So thanks Celine Dion! 

And **HerbieWerbie **and **Keziah **you see a bit of Dom here although not a terribly pleasant scene if I remember rightly. But the next chapter is just Dom. 

And for all of you that have asked and for all of you that want to know, NO I HAVENT BLOODY READ LADY KNIGHT COS US OVER HERE IN MERRY OLD ENGLAND DON'T BLOODY GET IT TIL OCTOBER 18TH!!! SO THERE! I'M REALLY NOT VERY HAPPY ABOUT THE WHOLE LADY KNIGHT THING BECAUSE I WENT TO READ SOMEONE'S STORY AND THEY HADN'T PUT A WARNING UP AND IT HAD A BIG SPOILER IN THE FIRST LINE OF THE AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!!!! AND THEN OTHER PEOPLE HAVE BEEN DROPPING HINTS AND IM LIKE I DON'T WANT TO BLOODY KNOW!!!!!!!!!!! Phew, glad I got that out of my system. (excuse my, um, bursts of rage and shouting and cursing).

Ok, **mortally outraged**, I promise I won't stop but I'm approaching difficulties in chapters 18 & 19 which I am currently trying to write. I will not tell you what's going to happen just like that because that wouldn't be fair etc, etc, etc. BUT I am willing to consider letting you become my beta reader if you want (Gods- I sound like I have such a big head!) but if u do u have to seriously tell me what u think and how I can improve it. And help me when I get stuck. I get stuck a lot. At the moment, the characters aren't behaving and Neal's doing very majestic and magical stuff and embarrassing Kel. So, anyways, if u want to be my beta reader (or anyone else for that matter that is actually reading this!) then tell me. I live in Kent, near London and I love yr hyperness cos I'm hyper and insane too!

And I've had enough of this now so to everyone else who wrote me a review, thankyou! Its greatly appreciated especially lovely compliments! And no, this isn't the end of the story, I wager it'll go on to about 21/22 chapters. Please you? And I would write everyone else a review-response thingie but I've hurt my hand so it hurts to type and I'm tired and I want to go read A Knight's Tale fics. So, here's the next chapter and I'm gonna shut the hell up now! Phew. 

_Chapter 13-Here Comes Neal To Make Things All Better! _

It was not her shift but never the less, Kel sat on the palace wall, her weapons around her, her eyes gazing out over her surroundings. Gazing, but not seeing.

Her mind was fixed as always on those notes in her book the maid had given her two days ago. Especially the last one. She couldn't believe how soft she had become- remembering its words brought tears to her eyes. She had to hold down her tears now, as she thought of it.

_In my heart we'll always go on and you will be safe in my heart, forever._

There was no doubt she was meant to read that and there was no doubt as to what it meant.

'My lady, the Baron asks for you.' Kel came out of her thoughts enough to smile shakily at the man, before walking off the curtain wall. When she got to George's study, she took a deep breath and knocked on his thick door.

When she entered, Kel found not only George waiting but also Alanna, Thom and a strange man. Glancing at him, she bowed to George and Alanna. They nodded and George said, 'This man is a messenger from Myles.'

Kel lifted her eyebrows. That explained a few things. 'And I take it you have a message for me them?' she asked.

The man nodded. 'Sir Myles said he wants you to go directly to the Copper Isles as quickly as possible. He says he cannot afford to be too explicit in his message in case the wrong person gets hold of me. But someone important, I think some kind of warrior or fighter has been taken. The Copper Islanders kidnapped whoever it was for some reason. Myles wants you to go and find out what you can- see if there is anyway we can get them out of there.'

Kel nodded grimly. 'Right. I'll get ready now and leave within the hour.'

'Oh, and one other thing.' Kel turned back. 'He said it's likely our friend would be in their capital city therefore there'd be lots of guards around. He told me to warn you and to use your charm to get past them.'

Kel pulled a face. 'I wonder what charm _that_ is.'

~*~

Slowly, Dom came around. His head hurt. He moved to put a hand to his forehead but then realized that something was hurting more than his head. His shoulder. Gingerly, he put his fingers to it. Somewhere along the line, the arrow had been removed and so had his shirt (A/N: yummy!). A rough bandage had been pulled taut across the wound but some blood had seeped out and dried on his sore muscles.

Groaning, Dom put his head back against the wall. It was only then he realized the walls, and the floor, were moving. _He_ was moving. He must be in some kind of vehicle, he guessed. Whatever vehicle it was, it seemed to rock smoothly from side to side.

Taking in his surroundings, Dom guessed he was in the hull of a ship or boat. The room he was in was relatively dark, dank and not very big either. It seemed to be the food store room- barrels, crates and boxes were stacked up against the other walls and a distinct salty smell came from them. Dom wrinkled his nose in disgust and groaned as the boat gave a sudden lurch, jarring his shoulder.

Once the boat had settled again, he shifted into a more comfortable position while he took in the room in more detail. Then, using a tall and smelly barrel for support, he hoisted his weary body to his feet. Dom stumbled over to the one door and tried to open it. But it seemed the door was locked and bolted on the other side. Dom gritted his teeth together, thinking hard.

Again the sea lurched, taking the ship with it yet more violent this time than before. Dom flew to the side, caught unawares. He cried out painfully as his shoulder collided with something hard. His last thoughts as he gave in to the welcoming blackness that tried to envelope him were of Kel…

~*~

Kel fastened her saddlebags onto Peachblossom's saddle with a sigh. Exactly _why_ did I want to be a spy? Kel thought to herself. 'Oh yeah, because I'm a stupid clod, that's why!' she muttered under her breath.

'And since when has my lady been a "stupid clod" in her own opinion as well as others?'

Kel turned, a joyous beam on her face. 'Neal!' she cried, throwing her arms around him. 

'Well done Kel, I'm glad to see your observation skills haven't deteriorated at all since I last saw you, oh, just a number of weeks ago.' Despite Neal's facetious (A/N: Alert! Alert! Big Word! Big Word! See Kermie, I can use Big Words too- just like you. Can I be a wizard now? Please?) taunts, he gave her a short but tight hug, glad that he was back with his friend.

'What are you doing here?' she asked when they separated; ignoring his earlier questions as frivolous remarks.

'Well, isn't that nice?' teased Neal, his eyes dancing as his cousin's often did. 'Would it be so hard to believe I might have come to see you?'

'To travel from the palace just to see me here, with no reason? Yes.' Kel grinned as Neal threw his arms out.

'Fine!' he cried. 'I know when I'm not wanted. I'll leave immediately.'

Kel laughed and grabbed his arm as Neal turned away. 'Don't be silly, Meathead.'

He grinned a comical lopsided grin. 'I can't help it.'

'Come on,' she said. 'I can spare an hour or two before I have to leave.'

Neal groaned as Kel grabbed his arm and started to walk away. 'Kel,' he protested. 'I've just got over the war. I don't need any more bruises.'

Kel laughed. 'You dolt! I meant come and have a talk with me not practice our fighting. I'm sure we do enough of that as it is.'

'Oh, well in _that_ case... why didn't you say so earlier? Lead on, my dear friend.'

Kel rolled her eyes at him but lead him back to her room. Once there, Neal plonked down on her bed. 'So what does my dear Yamini Lump wish to chat about?'

Kel rolled her eyes again. 'Firstly, I am not "yours". Secondly, I do not take kindly to being called a "lump". You should know that by now.'

'I feel justly chastised, my dear,' said Neal solemnly. 'Now. Talk.'

Kel sighed and sat down next to him. 'What am I going to do with you?'

Neal put his arm around her shoulders. 'Absolutely nothing, my dear. Absolutely nothing. Now, how are you?'

She smiled, albeit weakly. 'All right, I suppose. What about you?'

He shrugged. 'So so.'

Kel smiled. 'And Yuki?'

Neal's face brightened. 'Yuki? Aaah... Yuki's just as beautiful as the first time I saw her- her beautiful brown eyes, her perfect nose, her delicate mouth, her creamy skin, her-'

'Okay, okay- I get the picture! How is her _health_?'

Neal blinked, startling out of his reverie. 'Her health? Well it's fine. Of course. After all,' he puffed his chest up and grinned. '_I_ have been keeping a close eye on her.'

Kel smiled and shook her head. 'You ninny.'

He gave her a friendly shove. 'Don't tease.'

'If you insist. So you're happy together?'

Neal smiled contentedly. 'Yeah.' He disappeared in his thoughts for a second and when he came back to reality he gave her a quizzical look. 'There's something different about you.'

Kel glanced suspiciously at him. 'What?' she asked warily.

'I don't know... just... something's changed, that's all.'

Kel made a throaty noise as if she was unsatisfied with his answer.

'So...' Neal started tentatively. 'Any special new person come into view, Kel?'

Kel looked at him sharply, her suspicions increasing. 'What do you mean?' She wondered if Dom had got in touch with Neal, knowing how close his cousin was to her.

'Well...' Neal looked uncomfortable with how the conversation had turned around. 'I was just wondering if, well, you know- if you'd met anyone new yet.'

'Oh. Well...' Kel didn't know whether to admit to everything that had happened with Dom or not. 'There is someone...'

Neal beamed. 'Hey Kel, that's great! You wanna talk about it?'

'No, not really.' 

'Oh.' Neal looked dispirited. 'You ought to fall in love, Kel. It's wondrous. Opens up the world to you- puts everything in a different perspective, a new light. It does great things for you.'

The normal Kel would have rolled her eyes at silly old Neal, shrugged off his words and reminded herself that she'd had enough romantic nonsense. But Kel was no longer the normal Kel and her view on "romantic nonsense" had rather changed. So instead of pulling a face and giving Neal a friendly shove, she looked thoughtfully down at her feet, twiddling the edge of her tunic between her fingers.

This perplexed Neal but at the same time ignited his curiosity. He was determined to find out something at least.

'Kel... this special someone... Is it anyone I'd know?'

Kel looked away and, despite her situation, felt herself smiling. Now what could she say to that?! Neal sensed something was not right and put a hand on her shoulder. 'Kel, tell me the truth.'

'Would I do otherwise?' she demanded tartly. He raised his eyebrows. 'Ok, ok. Yeah- I suppose you do know him.'

Neal looked slightly surprised. 'Well?' he demanded.

'What?'

'Who is it then?'

Kel sighed. 'If I tell you that, you'll want to know the whole story.'

'And?'

'I don't know if I can bring myself to completely admit to everything I've done,' Kel whispered. 'Oh Neal, I've been such a fool.'

When Kel met his eyes, Neal was surprised to see fear and anguish in her hazel eyes. He put his arm around her shoulders. 'Hey, hey- now stop that. You are the smartest young lady I know.'

'That doesn't stop me from being a fool, Neal.'

Momentarily that stumped him. But presently he said- very cheerfully- 'Oi- stop it. Why don't you tell me all about iy and I can be the judge about whether you're a fool or not.' He added under his breath, 'Although I already know the verdict.'

She sighed. 'All right. But Neal, promise you won't tell anyone?'

'Of course, Kel. On my life.'

Sighing again, Kel tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. 'It's Dom,' she said, quite matter of factly although she was quite worried about his response.

At first there was none. Then Neal said, 'Dom?' in a weird voice as if Kel had said she often had tea with the local spidrens. Something quite unexpected, unbelievable and more or less impossible.

'What- my cousin Dom? As in, Domitan of Masbolle? Sergeant in the King's Own?'

'Yes Neal,' Kel managed.

Neal's sudden smile quite positively could not be bigger. 'That's great Kel! Wow! But how, I mean, when did this happen?'

'Well, I'm not completely sure- it just seemed to progress - to develop- from when I came back to the palace. And then-' There was a knock at the door; Kel stopped talking. Neal got up and opened the door. Thom was leaning against the doorway. He and Neal exchanged brief, welcoming looks then Alanna's son turned to Kel.

'Father says he doesn't want to sound pushy but he thinks you ought to get going now.'

Kel sighed and stood up. 'Ok. Sorry Neal. I'll talk to you when I get back. Nice to see you.' As Neal said goodbye, they hugged warmly. Kel went out to Peachblossom, the men following. As she rode out of Pirate's Swoop, she turned in the saddle and waved to Neal and Thom.

~*~

A/N: By the way people, how long does it take to get to Corus from Port Caynn? I think it's about a day. Oh, and what about the sea journey between Tortall and the Copper Isles? If you tell me your ideas it will help me get the next few chapters up quicker!


	13. Dunno I have a stinking headache Um Drea...

A/N: Hello people! I'm sorry I've been away for so long, I can't keep doing this to you! I know that I can't keep making excuses but if you want to know the real reason it was because I got RSI and was banned from the computer for two and a half weeks!!! But anyways, I'm really sorry.

I want to thank all of you that emailed me or reviewed my story- even if I don't reply or answer your questions it's usually because I forget- I get so caught up wanting to read other fics! But I do appreciate your feedback and so for all of you who do give me feedback a HUGE THANKYOU!!! LOTS OF HUGS AND PLENTY OF CHOCOLATE!!!hehehe- the best prize of all! 

I would also like to say a HUGE THANKYOU to Lauzie- my new beta reader. Thanx so much for helping me and no, you're not a bitch (although I was a little shocked at first to see that you really had given me your truthful opinion- most people don't when I ask them). So thanx again and have a pile of chocolate! 

Bye bye for now peeps! 

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_Chapter 13_

__

_Dom reached out his hand. 'Kel…trust me, I love you.'_

_Kel smiled and put her hand in his. 'I know. I love you too.'_

Smiling, Dom pulled her closer to him. He lent in to kiss her, closing his eyes… Something thudded into his side. Excruciating pain leapt through his side and his shoulder as he thunked (A/N: Dunno if this is real word but is in mine & Kerm's world and that's all that really counts!) into a wall.

_When his blue eyes snapped open, they met Kel's. She had an evil grin on her face and it didn't take him long to realise Kel had punched him in the side, shoving him into the wall shoulder first._

_'Wake up, army boy. Soldiers don't sleep on the job.'_

_What? What in the name of the God's did Kel mean by that?_

Suddenly, the real world bloomed into activity as Dom opened his eyes. He groaned. He had only been dreaming… but both his side and his shoulder still burned painfully and he could still hear that leering voice that had been Kel in his dream.

Dom rolled onto his back and looked up. A man was leaning over him. The stranger was bald but had the beginnings of a grisly black beard on his chin. His right eye was missing, a scar running down where it should have been met his grim-set mouth. He had a thick neck, big biceps and an overall sturdy build. He had heavy, extremely thick boots that came up to his knees and a tattoo all the way down his hairy left arm. Stuck in the hardwearing belt that went all the way round his beefy middle were one knife and a long, sharp dagger. 

Dom groaned and shut his eyes again, trying not to vomit at the oppressing smell coming from the sailor standing over him.

'Oi!' yelled the gruff voice. 'Don't ignore me!' Again the sailor's heavy boot collided with Dom's side and, although not with as much force as before, it still sent jolts of extreme pain through his shoulder.

Hearing the guffaws of other men, Dom peeled back his eyelids. Leaning against the opposite wall in the deeper shadows of the dark room, were a number of more sailors. They were all very similar in appearance but none were as large and muscular as the sailor standing over him.

_Great,_ he thought. _There's absolutely no way I'm gonna get out of this one. _ His defiant mind told his eyes to shut, not to succumb to the demands of the sailor. But his body had other ideas and when the sailor ordered him to stand up, Dom automatically struggled to his feet. But at least he could be conciliated by the anger and hate he knew filled his eyes.

'Come 'ere,' drawled the chunky sailor. Dom stood where he was, chest heaving. 'Oooh- naughty boy, are we?' cooed the man. 'Well, we'll see about that.' He grabbed a fistful of Dom's shirt and pulled him close. Then he punched him in the face. Hard. The other men laughed. One of them came up behind Dom and yanked Dom's arms behind his back. This caused him to cry out in pain. The next thing Dom knew, he was being led out of the hull of the ship, his arms tied firmly behind him, pulling painfully on his sore shoulder.

On deck, Dom didn't have a chance to study the ship that had brought him here because he was dragged to the gangplank and off into the crowds in the docks. For a moment, he blanked out, giving over to fear. He soon realised he was in the Copper Isles. That only increased his fear two-fold but almost immediately after the realisation and strike of fear, he made himself calm down. It would be absolutely no good at all to get himself in a state.

So, Dom took a deep breath and sought a calm, serene blank within himself. His eyes instinctively closed, but it didn't matter: the men off the boat shoved him where they wanted him to go with no consideration for his wound.

In his mind, he sought blankness- a void empty of any emotion, any feeling. For a moment the nothingness he craved to rid him of his fear was there in his mind,the only thing in his mind.

But quicker than it had come, the moment was gone. Instead, a face filled his head. A face that, to him, was beautiful. Kel's face. Seeing Kel as perfect in his mind's eye as in real life, grieved him at first. But presently, remembering the calmness he fought to seek, he punched the grief away and found that really, deep down inside, he was glad to see Kel, even if it was only a memory.

An especially hard thump between his shoulder blades sent Dom reeling to the ground. The hard cobbles were covered with slime and mud, seaweed and fish guts, bits of netting and broken fishing hooks. Dom wrinkled his face up in disgust, his anger flaring again when he heard loud, rough laughter above him. He struggled to his feet but only reached his knees. He glared defiantly up at the ugly faces around him, then blacked out as he was hit around the head.

~*~

A/N: Thanks again people! By the way, don't you think it's bad that they got rid of the NC-17 fics? I do and I know lots of people that agree with me. Oh, and Kezza- I'm sorry my a/n wasn't very interesting this time I'll try and make up for it next chapter! Bye sugah!


	14. Lost

A/N: Hello! Sorry guys for being away so long but I have **two chapters** for you to make up for it! I'm trying very hard to get this story finished quickly cause I've got exams approaching. I got Lady Knight at last! And that put me back into a TP mood! But I'm not going to say anything in case one (or some) of you are reading this and haven't read LK yet! So, anyway, I have to go to bed soon so I can't be long. If anyone asked me a question- I'll try and reply to it in the next chapter I put up. 

Thanx to everyone- I luv u guys! (and special thanks to Lauziek my beta reader)

_~Merry._

__

_Chapter 14- Lost. _

With a sigh, Kel mounted Peachblossom and started her large gelding moving. Her sparrows chirped around her, trying to cheer her up. She smiled weakly at them but wasn't really any happier. Neal's appearance and advice on falling in love had made her realise just how much of a fool she had been. She really should have let go of Cleon long ago and moved on; she should have trusted Dom; she shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. But she had. She had behaved like an idiot and she had learnt the hard way. Now Dom was gone, upset with her and she had no idea where he was (apart from she had found out he was on King's Own business). And now she was leaving the country, to act as a spy in her homeland's enemy capital to try and save some guy she had probably never met before.

How she regretted taking this job. How she longed to turn Peachblossom around and charge the warhorse through Tortall until she could find Dom and make up with him. He _had said he would always love her... But what if he had just been saying that? What if really, he was off with some other girl? Alianne; or some beautiful, delicate, court lady? No- she would trust Dom. The notes he had wrote her could only have been expressed if he had true, deep feelings. _

Kel sighed again and rubbed her face. It was going to be a long day. It was going to be a long week. 

~*~

Kel, almost in a daze, smiled weakly at the captain and boarded the ship. She followed the cabin boy down to her room in the hull where he dropped her bags, gave her a few instructions and then disappeared to help with the vessel. Kel slumped down on to the bed. It was hard and Kel knew it wouldn't give her much comfort in her dream-filled nights. She stood and walked over to a basin, trying to get accustomed to the gentle rocking of the boat. She sighed at her reflection in the mirror and splashed cold water on her face in a vain attempt to wake herself. 

In each day she had travelled, her mood had worsened. Kel blamed it on George and Myles- they had sorted everything out so fully that all she had to do was actually carry out the active side of the scheme- she had nothing to plan out herself. That meant that all the time she was travelling she was free to think of what she wanted. Not good. She dwelled on the past; she fumed at her behaviour and her mistakes; she cried to herself and replayed scenes between Dom and her reprimanding herself continually.  She felt alone; isolated because of her own stupid self-pity; her own ridiculous arrogance- thinking she would be able to overcome any feelings for Dom if she caused him pain.  She had given herself over to her job again, putting that before her heart. Now she was paying the price. If only, she said to herself, she could find a way to go back to the night of Alianne's eighteenth birthday and figure out a way to make her relationship with Dom work. Maybe then, she wouldn't be stuck in grey thoughts; maybe then, she wouldn't be so bleak and unhappy.

~*~

One evening on the boat, when all that was around was water calmly lapping the sides of the slow moving ship, Kel came out to lean against the prow of the boat. From there, she watched the sun go down and all she could think of was the one night, seemingly a lifetime ago, when she had lain on a beach with her head on Dom's warm, muscular chest and watched the sun set on the sea before falling asleep on Dom. She felt a tear run down her cheek. What was wrong with her? And more importantly, why couldn't she snap out of it?

She had to be strong, she had to be herself. It was no good going into any kind of mission when you didn't know yourself like Kel didn't at the moment. Her emotions were taking over- something she was unused to and she couldn't seem to get control of them again. She would think she had, she would think she was finally pulling herself out of this dark, clinging cloud and then something would remind her of him and everything she had gained, she would loose. She couldn't seem to make ends meet, however hard she tried and if she finally thought she may have done it- she couldn't hold the ends together for long before she'd break up once more. But she couldn't and she wouldn't give up. When she reached a real low point, she would think of her years in the Yamani Islands and what she had been taught there; she would think of her page training and Lord Wyldon's unforgettable lessons; she would think of her time under Lord Sir Raoul's guiding hand and all she had learnt off of him; and she would think how these people would react if they saw her now. What would they say? What would they do?

Kel sighed and brushed the tears off her cheeks. She pushed herself away from the railing round the ship's edge and made her way back towards the hull of the ship before she fell asleep on deck. In the doorway, she stopped and, turning, watched the sun finally fall below the distant horizon.

~*~

According to the captain, they were almost there. Not that she cared much. She kept telling herself she had to be strong and pull herself out of this dark cloud but the days just merged into one timeless haze...

A timeless haze... and she was lost. Amid the clouded thoughts of her mind, Kel realised she was walking down the gangplank... off the boat, into the Copper Isles. She looked around her. The docks were busy, filled mainly with sailors but also the local common women. She felt she stuck out like a sore thumb. She had no idea what direction was what, only that behind was home... And Dom. She now knew what it was like to feel lost, completely, utterly lost.

Kel had am impulsive longing to be home, to be safe. And a longing to be with Dom, in his arms... Kel suddenly realised how disgustingly weak she was being and found new strength, new resolve. She pulled herself together a bit. She would get through this. She would.

There were no longer dark storm clouds submerging her- only grey clouds, partially concealing the sunlight.


	15. Found

A/N: Ok, here's the second chapter! I'll try and get the next chapie out in a week and then I'm going to run two chapters together to make one after that. Then I have about two or three maybe four at a push, left before the end of the story! But I have an idea you'll be wanting a sequel. Bye!

__

_Chapter 15- Found _

Dom winced as his arms were held above his head again, and once more strapped, and locked, to the wall behind his head. The two men, as big and burly as the sailors before, soon left, chucking a chunk of mouldy bread at his feet. Not that Dom would have been able to eat it if he'd wanted to.

He sighed as the key turned in the lock and their footfalls faded away. He stared at the same blank, damp wall he had been staring at for days. The light was poor- only a few murky rays creeping past the bars in the single, small, high window. 

Dom's bum was numb from sitting on the cold stone floor day in, day out, day after day. His arms ached from being in the same position day in, day out, day after day. His shoulder screamed at him; no-one had seen to his arrow wound and although he was now sure the arrow hadn't been poisoned, he was starting to wonder if the wound was infected. It could well be. 

He pressed his back against the wall, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. The coldness of the wall seeped through him, soothing the fiery pain leaping off his wounds. Especially those on his back.

Dom let his mind play over what had happened since he had got off the boat. He had been brought here, to this cell, somewhere underneath some fort. They- the men here- had given him no chance to give over the information they wanted freely- they openly told him they liked to torture their enemies. That added strength to his determination and he gave nothing away, answered none of their questions. He would not be a traitor.

This thought, this strength, and the image of Kel helped him to survive and to keep his mouth shut. What he hated the most was when they strapped him down and then fiercely whipped his back. If he so much as groaned they whipped harder and for longer. During the whippings, Kel was all that filled his mind. Indeed, he was oblivious to the fact that he often called out her name while they tortured him.

Dom had no idea how long he had been there. He only knew that his cell stunk (he had vomited one of the first days and it still hadn't been cleared up), he was weak with hunger, thirst and pain and he gained new wounds everyday.

In the darkness of his cell and the darkness of his mind, Kel was his light.

~*~

Kel slipped along the streets, dodging in between people. She wore a Copper Island uniform Myles had sent with the messenger, along with a back up plan to get past the guards. Kel had long ago decided to make the back up plan _the _plan.

She was currently making her way through a very busy market. Luckily, most people left her alone (she assumed it was because of the tunic she wore). She stopped still suddenly, seeing the fort where the Tortallan prisoner was sure to be. Guards lined the different walls, walking back and forth and staring out across the city. Kel groaned. This was going to be harder than she thought. Sighing, she made a mental map of the guards' stations for Myles. 

'Nothing is ever easy,' she muttered under her breath as she started off towards the fort again.

The fort was atop a hill so it had a good view of the country sprawled around it. The two guards at the main gate had seen Kel coming up the hill a long time ago and were puzzled as to why a woman was wearing breeches, shirt and tunic in the Copper Isles colours with the same badge on her tunic front that was on theirs.

Kel had seen the two men at the main gate when she had paused in the market place and had her story planned out. She made sure her pregnancy charm was on full view as she walked determinedly over to them and prayed to all the Gods listening that this would work. If the Copper Islander guards were half as stupid, crazy and gullible as they were said to be, then there was no doubt the far-fetched story would succeed. Hopefully, the mad strain in the Copper Islanders blood would help. Still, there was no harm in praying.

Kel walked straight up to the guards, stopping the correct two feet away for Copper Isles protocol and bowed, Copper Islander style. The guards stood still. 

When Kel rose again, she met their eyes and said, 'Good afternoon, sirs.' They grunted in return. Silence followed.

Finally one of the men said, 'Well? Who be ya then? What d'ya be doin' here?' in a thick, rough voice.

Without hesitation Kel replied, 'Why, have you not been warned of my arrival?' The guards glanced at each other; Kel continued. 'I come from our master. My Lord heard very quickly about your…' she raised her eyebrows '…Prisoner.'

'The Tortallan one?' blurted out the other guy. 'Gods, that was quick.'

Kel nodded. 'But our master does control all possible forms of magic. Which you will, of course, already know. He sent me immediately.'

'An'- an' what does our Lor' want ya to do?'

Kel took a deep breath: this was it. 'My Lord wishes me to see the prisoner myself… to inspect him. He has the power then, when I return to him, to see what I saw and inspect for himself the state of the prisoner.'

The second guard drew himself up, pondering. Then he put the stub of his pike in the ground in front of him and folded his arms over the top, leaning towards her intently. 'And why should we believe you?' he leered. 'You look more…_Tortallan_ than anything else. You could be making this all up.'

Kel hoped she managed to fake a sound look of fear and pain at the mention of Tortall and said, in a hushed tone, 'I can't.' She wrung her hands together, darting her eyes from the men's hands, to their eyes, to the ground, to her hands, to the sky…..

'I cannot,' she continued. 'I cannot at _all_.'

'You cannot _what_?' impatiently asked one.

She met his eyes. 'Lie. I cannot lie, cannot lie at all.' Her eyes were darting again.

The guards looked at each other and sighed. 'Why?' they questioned. 

'Because of the magic, my Lord's magic.' Kel tapped the pregnancy charm. 'Surely you know what this means? No? I am bound to him- he will know if I lie. He can contact me through this and-,' she took a deep breath- 'he can kill me through this. Quickly or slowly. Very slowly. And painfully. That's how the master likes it- slow and painful. He likes to watch it.'

The guards looked at each other. _Oh Gods, please let them believe me,_ Kel thought to herself. Finally they looked back at her and one said, 'Fine. Five minutes.' He called another guard to him, a younger, smaller man. 'This er- lady's here to see our Tortallan prisoner. Five minutes, seven at top. And be careful- she be strange and connected to our Lord by terrifying magic.' The new guard nodded, bowed and walked off. Kel scurried after. _Yes!_ she thought gleefully. _Part one complete! Should be easier from now on._ Neal would be amazed at how well she had acted- she knew she was amazed at herself. 

The man led Kel down passages, some straight, some twisting, some sloping. All led further into the heart of the fort and sloped down. Kel concentrated all her energy on remembering the way and it didn't take her long to figure out the repeated pattern in the turns they made: right, right, left, right, left, left. 

Kel, pondering what she was going to tell the prisoner, didn't notice that the guard had stopped. She thudded into his back.

'Oof!' he grunted, rounding on her. 'What d'ya think you're doin'?' he demanded.

'S-Sir,' she stuttered. 'For- Forgive me. I was- was talking to our master. I was blind to this reality around me. Please- I beg of you- don't hurt me.'

He backed off, nervous at the mention of magic. This Kel noted. Keeping his eyes on her, he unlocked the door.

'You've got seven minutes. I'll be waiting at that last door we came through. Call if ya need anything.'

Kel nodded and he walked off. She waited until his echoing footsteps trailed off into the thickening darkness as he carried the torch off with him. He had lighted another, smaller torch in a bracket on the wall before leaving, giving Kel just enough light to see by. Once she had heard the door he had referred to slam shut, she took the torch from the bracket and pushed through into the prisoner's cell.

The second she entered, Kel had stop, catching her breath. The smell- the _reek_- was absolutely overwhelming. She closed her eyes, swallowing the lump of bile (A/N: ???) rising in her throat. Then she opened her eyes again, taking a deep breath from the fresh air outside of the cell. 

Determinedly, trying hard to ignore the stench, she stalked into the middle of the cell. It was goodly sized room but the prisoner was attached to a wall by chains around his hands. He was sitting down, his arms held up either side of his drooping head. 

'I won't tell you anything,' he whispered in a voice broken with screaming and cracked with thirst. Kel didn't recognise his voice but then she was concentrating a lot on her surroundings.

'Look,' she said, running a hand through her hair. 'I'm not one of them. I'm from-'

'Kel?' the man interrupted, lifting his head up.

Kel gasped and took half a step back, dropping the torch. 'No…' she whispered, shaking her head.

'Yes, It's me,' he said hoarsely, resting his head back. 

~*~

Please review! It'll make me real happy and I write better when I'm happy! : )


	16. Blood On My Fingers And Tears On My Chee...

A/N: Hey I'm back! Next chappie here! But next one will be a while- its my bday this Friday, my mates next fri so im busy both weekends and in less than two weeks my GCSE mocks start so I have lots of fun revision to do! 

Ok, thanks to: Aurora Yuy, Kere, Lady Jilly Bean, Jossie, Rachyda, Coley, Kenta Divina, Herbie, Lexi, Keita, Eccie87, Snow*flake, Lauziek, Angel Of The Storms, Larzdinn, Clarylissa, Violyn, dragon angel, Fallen_Angel and Artic Princess for reviewing- some of you more than once. Sorry I haven't got time to go through each review like I did last chapter but I have tried to answer any questions:

Aurora Yuy- probably there will be roughly 22 chapters. 

Larzdinn- 'Cause I love X-Men! And no, that last bit wasn't _supposed_ to mean anything…: )

Snow*flake- what does 'foues' mean? I got the rest : )

Fallen_Angel- actually, I came up with the romance and added the idea. Only the idea got a bit carried away and now there's hardly any real romance scenes : )

And special thanks to all that: said I wrote like TP, thanked me for thanking them, asked after my dad/my holiday, said this was the best k/d fic they'd read, wished me a happy birthday! THANK YOU!!!!!

Oh, and I decided I'd better do a disclaimer since I don't think I've done one since, like chapter 2! So, here we go: I own only two things. TP owns everything else. The two things I own are: (1) the plot and (2) DOM!!!!!

Chapter 16- Blood On My Fingers And Tears On My Cheeks 

__

_~ 'Yes. It's me,' he said hoarsely, resting his head back.~_

'No…' Kel shook her head, disbelieving, before sinking to her knees next to him. 'Oh, Dom!' She reached up and ran a finger down the side of his face. 'I'm so sorry.'

'What are you sorry for?' he whispered.

Kel cupped his cheek in her hand, meeting his eyes. 'For being a prig before. I'm sorry for everything I said, everything I did. I'm sorry for everything I didn't do.'

Dom smiled at her, satisfied with her answer. 'It's a bit late now though, isn't it?' he said with a grim smile, waving his hands around a bit in the metal cuffs. 'But,' he added more softly. 'I accept your apology.' 

'Oh Gods, Dom,' whispered Kel. She lent in and kissed him deeply. She could feel his longing for her, matching her longing for him and her desperation for everything to be fine; for him to forgive her foolishness. Pulling back, she looked into his eyes. Searching them she found fear and pain, but not fear of her nor pain caused by her.

'What do you mean?'

Dom just gave her a quizzical look: too much talking hurt his throat. Kel sighed. 'What do you mean- "I won't tell you anything" ? You said it when I came in.'

Dom groaned slightly, turning his gaze away. 'They want information. I won't tell them anything.' He met her eyes sharply. 'Make sure they know that, back at home. Make sure they understand I didn't give anything away.'

Kel's mouth was paper dry. 'Dom, have they…hurt you?'

His usual blue eyes were grey and haunted. He needed no words. Suddenly, something dawned on him. 'Kel, how come you're here?'

'I- I am-' She hesitated. 'Dom, please try to understand this: I would tell you but- but I can't. In case they're listening. Although if they are, I'm dead already. And I haven't got the time to explain.' She sighed and rubbed her face. 'Look, in short- I'm doing some work for Sir Myles, just like you suggested.'

He smiled slightly.

'I hope they aren't listening,' Kel whispered. 'With magic or something.'

Dom shook his head. 'Unlikely- they fear a lot of magic.'

'I noticed,' Kel murmured to herself. 'If they were listening then I'd have no chance of getting us both out.'

He sighed, shifting his position on the floor, pushing his back up against the wall. 'You have no chance anyway.'

'What? Don't be so negative Dom.'

'Kel, I mean it. Look,' he sighed. 'You've seen the guards. I have no idea how you got in, but Gods hear me, I hope you get out again. If we came up against any trouble I would be of no help- I'd probably be more of a hindrance.' She frowned. 'Feel my back,' he whispered.

Tentatively, Kel slipped her arm around him. She was immediately aware of how close she was to him, pressed gently against his sweaty, dirty chest. A fierce longing was suddenly set alight deep within her (even if he _did_ stink!). But as soon as her hand connected with his wounds, all else was pushed far from her mind.

Kel gasped, closing her eyes to better build a mental picture. Her soft fingers moved gently over each inch of his back. Some wounds were open, some closed but all felt equally painful.

Pulling away, Kel found blood on her fingers and tears on her cheeks. She looked at the blood, her vision becoming increasingly blurry.

'Kel…' Although weak, Dom's voice was still full of emotion. 'Don't cry on my part. Get yourself away from here. Just do one thing for me? Tell Lord Raoul I never gave any information away. Please? I want him to know I served him well to the end.'

'He already knows, Dom.' Kel sighed. 'The guard will be here any minute.' She kissed him, softer than before. A kiss of hope, yet also a kiss of knowing… of knowing this could be their last kiss… ever. 

'I'm going to go back and get help. Then we'll get you out of here.'

'Kel, there's no time,' he whispered.

'Nonsense- of course there'll be-'

_'Kel, there's no time!'_ he hissed. She looked at him, waiting for elaboration. Finally, he sighed. 'They are to kill me next new moon. Unless I die down here beforehand.'

'I will_ not _let you die, Dom. There _will_ be time. I promise. Just don't give up on me yet.' 

'I already have,' he whispered, watching the floor.

She crouched to say something else but the door opened and the guard stood solidly in the doorway.

'Time's up. Time's _over_.'

Kel sighed and stood up, giving Dom one last look. He didn't look up. Kel walked to the door; the guard turned and moved out of the way. As she passed through the doorway, Kel paused and whispered, 'Just don't give up on me.' Then she followed the guard out. The man locked the door and Kel followed him as he began to walk the passageways. She was lost in thought- she had to find a way to buy Dom time, try and find a way to let him get a bit of strength back. 

'Did you find out what you needed?'

'Oh yes,' Kel hissed. 'The Master'll be very pleased. But- I must ask on our Lord's behalf- is the prisoner given food?'

The man chuckled. 'Aye. A chunk of mouldy bread. But the way he's chained up, he couldn't eat it if he wanted to.'

Kel tutted, shaking her head from side to side. 'Not good, not good.'

'What? What's wrong?'

'The Master'll be terribly displeased. For what good is a prisoner- a torture victim- if he has no fight in him? That guy has a strong spirit- aye, I'll grant him that but he's weak. His body'll break long before his spirit. And then he'll be dead. Not good, not good.'

'Well… what would you recommend?'

'Me? Well, acting only on the Master's lessons you understand, I would give him a little bit of time unlocked from those chains, but still in his cell mind- with some passable food. Get him to walk around a bit. And go a bit easier on the torture for a while.  At least until his body's back up to a state to fight again.' She looked the man in the eye. 'The torture'll be far more fun then.'

He nodded. 'I'll pass it on. But for now- here we are, the gates are just there.' Kel blinked as they came out into the bright sunlight and he pointed to the gates across the courtyard. 'That seemed quicker. Much quicker.'

He chuckled. 'It was. I took you the short way back. I hope the Master is pleased with what you have seen.'

'Aye, so do I,' she said slowly. 'I'll pass on your helpfulness.' The man bowed and so did the other two guards at the gate as they came up to them. She bowed back, then walked on down the hill, all the while her heart sinking.

So, she had got through. And got out again. But the prisoner was Dom. And he was to be killed. On the next new moon. And she had memorized the way in but it was about three times as long as the other way. She had no idea on the short way.

Kel sighed. Was there anyway she could get to Corus, talk to Myles, rally up some troops and come back all in under a month? It seemed near impossible. Unless…

Suddenly, having remembered something Baron George had told her, Kel smiled and hurried her steps to the dock.

~*~

A/N: grins cheekily Do you like my new name?


	17. The Filler Chapter In which Kel goes fro...

A/N: I'm baaaaaaaaack!!! Exams are over!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And only a few days left in school!!!! Whoo-hooo!!!! (Yes, I'm a 'whoo-hoo' gal). So… if I get time guys, I'm gonna write a fluffy k/d ficlet (that'll have absolutely nothing to do with this fic) just to celebrate my first Christmas as an actual author on ff.net. But I don't know if I'll get round to it… but I am trying real hard. Anyways. Onwards. 

**Blade Griffin**- thx and no, it doesn't.

**Devilschild-** NO I AM NOT GAY!!!!! Look, just because my so-called mates named me after a male hobbit, and that I'm female and supposedly married to a fictional (male) character does not make me gay! Do I make myself clear? Good. Thx otherwise.

**Fallen_Angel-** haha! Don't you dare think of stealing Dom! Yeah, I am British.

**Jossie-** thx. I hate exams. They're (as Kerm would say) Pants. With a capital 'P'. Um… I think this chapter's generally longer than most of mine but I don't think it's as good. It's kinda a filler chapter. And boring… 

**Keita- **girl, Owen's all yours!

**Snow*flake-** How many times do I have to tell you? Dom's MINE!!!!!!!!! But anyways. I did Art and its crappy… you have to continually do coursework and the exam is ten hours long! TEN HOURS!!! I am calm… calm as a lake on a summers day…

**Eccie87- **No. Dom is mine and solely mine. And its gonna stay that way. Forever. I think. I liked HP. I thought it was better than the first one but my mum fell asleep- when the basilisk came out!!!

**Pip-** Glad you feel guilty. Thx. Thx. And thx again. Bye. (wow, that was long.)

**Coley-**thx.

**Sir Lady Reeves of Queenscove- **thx!

**Cami- **soz bout the whole loosing sleep thingy. I know wot you mean bout the warm muscular chest…. Dom's not smelly (well not really he just was in that scene- I was trying to be realistic!!!) And no I'm not going to share him with Snow.

**Clarylissa- **thx

**Tbiris** and **Nicole Lequia-** thx for yr opinions

**Goddess of the Moon-** thx. Did you know that I'm the Goddess of the Night? And the Patron saint of the King's Own? Well I am.

**Kenta Divina-** hey, I swear I wrote this chapter before I read yr review!

Ok, I'm afraid I've run out of time so I can't personalise any more thank yous! I'm sorry! But I have to get my beauty sleep (plus I want to read a bit more of my new book and write a couple of lines to my new fic!). So thankyou to everyone else that I haven't mentioned! It's really encouraging to get as many reviews as I do, especially such good, complimenting reviews!!! I always want to write after reading my reviews!

Ok, so chapter. Oh, yeah, I just watched _Mulan_ with my sis (look, just because I'm 16 doesn't mean I can't watch Disney any more. Ok?) and I swear TP like watched it before she wrote Kel's books cos there were so many little small things that I kept picking out that were so similar! (Apart from the whole cross-dressing Alanna-like thing). _Anyway,_ chapter. Yeah, this is kind of a filler so it's boring and annoying and you get the picture. By the way, question from my great beta: can fish drown?

Bye!

Chapter 17- The Title-less Chapter (But then it's not actually title-less cos it's called the title-less chapter. Hehehe!) 

Kel ran to a more isolated part of the port. She saw the boat George must have meant and wound her way through the people and other stuff littering the cobbles.

Reaching the boat, Kel paused, watching the sailors' behaviour and comparing it to sailors of other boats. She could find no difference. She guessed who was in charge and approached him. When he saw her making a beeline for him, he scrutinised every inch of her before meeting her eyes and grunting.

'What do ye want?'

Yep, it was there- a slight twinge of a Tortallan accent.

'I hear you sail for Tortall.'

'Who told ye that?'

Kel brought out a badge symbolising her work for Myles and said, 'Sir Myles of Olau.'

His eyebrows raised but he replied, in the same gruff tone, 'We're full.' That was quite obviously not true.

Kel calmly uncovered the hidden hilt of her sword, fingering the metal work. She waited until his eyes had darted back from the sword to meet hers. 'And Baron George of Pirate's Swoop.'

He pondered a moment before commenting, 'You're in luck- we just got a free space.'

Kel nodded and was shown to her satisfactory room. There she waited. Suddenly, she had an idea- well, more of a thought. How long was it until the next new moon? Sitting down, she pulled a book/ diary type thing from her saddlebags and set about working it out. Kel blanched and sank back in her seat, murmuring no to herself and shaking her head. The next new moon was in six days. 

Once she was sure they had been sailing for a while and were most likely away from other ships, Kel went out on deck. She needed to speed things up a bit or she would never get to Dom in time.

It didn't take her long to find the Captain, draining a large mug of ale. 'Captain,' she said matter-of-factly, placing her palms on the desk between them. 'Is this the fastest your vessel can go? I've seen fin-less fish swim faster.' (A/N: hehehe! Fin-less fish!)

He growled low in his throat. 'And what are ye going to do about it?'

'Well…' Kel straightened up. 'I could threaten you. Or I could threaten your sailors. Or I could kill you and take your place.' She waited for this to sink in through the haze of drunkenness. 'But that would be unchivalrous (A/N: Is that a real word? My computer doesn't like it). Instead, I'm going to ask you nicely because I have reliable information that you have powerful mages on this boat. So, I ask you, can you please make this boat go faster?'

He drew his finger and thumb down his chin, took in a deep noisy breath through his nose, then cocked a finger at a young man standing in the shadows. The man stepped forward.

'Fetch the mages.'

Kel smiled as the cabin boy scurried off, then headed back down to her cabin to try for some rest.

~*~

Kel paid the Captain handsomely, took one last look at the grey, exhausted mages and scrambled off into the harbour. She was soon lost within the mingling people. Just before leaving the boat, she had put on her tunic of her own personal colours with a small version of her shield over her left breast. This helped her push her way through the crowds and find a suitable stables.

There, she was able to hire a horse, one with plenty of endurance. (A/N: Don't ask me what happened to Peachblossom while Kel was away- I don't know!). Kel mounted the dappled stallion in a vain attempt to get through the crowds easier. She had forgotten when she had asked the Captain to take her this far, just how busy Port Caynn could be. It was hard work through the city- she had to keep an eye on her saddle bags in case of thieves; she had to watch the ground under the stallion's hooves for young children, or fallen adults or small animals and she had to try and make her way through everyone in the _right direction. _

Kel let out a sigh of relief when she had passed through the city and was emerging from the suburbs. Hopefully now, the going would be much easier and she would reach Corus before nightfall. She urged her mount faster, trying in futile to relax as the slight breeze whipped her hair out behind her.

~*~  
  


Kel arrived at Corus as evening was beginning to set in. The sun stretched red and pink fingers across the sky as it sank below the horizon, which could have likely promised true weather tomorrow. _Red sky at night, shepherd's delight, Kel recited to herself. She couldn't afford to spend long in Corus and bad weather would hinder her._

Riding in through the gates, she dismounted while her horse was still moving. A young stable boy rushed up to take her sweat-stained horse, shooting curious glances at the equally sweaty, dirty and tatty lady. 

Kel had no time to waste with staring stable hands; she had no time to waste at all. She jogged into the palace and headed towards Myles' apartment, ignoring the looks she was given.

Kel knocked. No reply. She knocked again. No reply, _again. She knocked a third time, harder and louder. Still no reply. She tried the door, wondering if Myles was drunk or asleep or purposefully ignoring her but before she could open it, Kel stopped herself. What right had she to barge in?_

Cursing, Kel turned around, walking off down the corridor. Just as she was about to round the corner, she heard a door open and a man angrily demand 'What?'.

Kel stopped and looked back. Yep. It was Myles.

'Sir Myles? I'm sorry, am I interrupting anything?'

Myles looked at her in surprise. 'Kel? You're back already? That was quick.'

Kel made a face. 'It's not quick enough.'

Myles sighed and ushered her inside. 'Well its much sooner than I was expecting you.'

'Are you sure I'm not interrupting?'

'No, no. I was just talking with the King, Alanna and Raoul.' 

Kel rolled her eyes. 'And that _isn't interrupting?' she muttered to herself. Myles chuckled as they entered his study. Jon and Alanna sat in comfy looking chairs while Raoul stared out the window. Alanna stood as Myles came in._

'I'm sorry Myles- I have to go now. I promised George I'd let him take me out to dinner tonight.' Myles grinned.

'Of course dear. Have a nice time.' Alanna hugged her father, said "hello" and "goodbye" to Keladry and then left.

Kel bowed to the King and said 'Your Highness' in as a respectable voice as she could manage. Kel turned to Lord Raoul's back. 'My Lord?' she inquired.

He turned, smiling. 'Kel! I hear you've been trying your skilful hand at spying. Any success?'

Kel nodded. 'Yes Sir.' Raoul rolled his eyes- Kel had long ago refused to call him by his first name. 

'You have news of Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle?' queried the King, his interest instantly aroused. 

'Yes, Majesty.'

'Well? Come then,' commented Myles, indicating the large, covered table. 'Tell us.'

Then, drawing sketches for assistance and using the maps strewn across Sir Myles' table, Kel showed them what she had seen of the Copper Islands and the guards and the fort. When she had finished, there was silence.

Finally, Jon ran his fingers over his beard and asked, 'How long have we got?'

Kel took a deep breath, drawing courage in with the air. 'Till the next new moon.'

They all looked sharply at her.

'What?' demanded the King.

'They kill him at the next new moon. If he doesn't die first.'

'Are the conditions that bad?' asked Myles softly.

Kel looked him in the eye. 'They torture him every day. His back is bloody with whip wounds.' Kel heard Raoul behind her draw in a sharp breath. She turned to him, her features and voice softening.

'He wanted you to know that he hasn't given any information away. He wanted you to know he'd served you well unto the end.' Raoul bit his lip.

Kel turned to Myles. 'But I don't understand why they took Dom. I mean, why him over every other Tortallan?'

'I don't think it was because of him being _Dom, I think it was more because he was Tortallan. I think they just wanted a hostage. Some warrior who is likely to know about all our different armies and armed forces. Who better than a commander alone with a small group of men? It's a way of getting at us and gaining information.'_

'Sire,' began Raoul. 'I request to go after Sergeant Domitan.'

Jon sighed and massaged his temples. 'Raoul, I can't let you go charging off into enemy territory.'

'You let Kel go your Majesty,' commented Raoul, adding the title of respect as a safeguard.

Jonathan closed his eyes, letting out a troubled breath. 'One spy is a lot easier to disguise than a giantkiller and his troops.'

'I needn't take any troops if that's what you're worried about. But I won't leave a man such as Dom to die there. Especially not since he has held out as strongly.'

'What, and you expect to get Masbolle out of there by yourself?!'

Raoul opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by the quiet female with them.

'He wouldn't be by himself, sire.'

Jon glared at Kel. 'Oh? Why, you expect to go back?'

'I will go back, your majesty. With my Lord or without him. I'm not leaving a friend to die in the enemy's hands, sire.' Kel stood still, hands clamped behind her back, eyes forward, Yamani mask on. Raoul caught her eye and smiled. She let the corner of her mouth twitch back.

Jonathan sighed again. 'I can't let two of the realm's leading knights charge into the centre of our enemy. Even if they've already abducted one of our top commanders, sending you in could cause a war. We don't need that- we're still recovering from King Maggur/ the war with Scanra. ' He looked at them both sharply. 'You should both know that.'

After a pregnant pause Raoul said, 'Your majesty? Please let me go- I won't make any unnecessary damage. I'll just get in, get Dom, get out.'

'No Raoul. And don't even think of it,' he added when the Knight Commander re-opened his mouth to argue. Raoul closed his mouth, paused and then opened it again. 'No Raoul,' said Jon forcefully. 'Look, if you choose to disobey my orders or find a way past my them as you have done so many times in the past, I can remove you from the King's Own.  We all know that's the last thing you want but I can't have you defying me at every whim of yours.'

'But Jon, your majesty, you can't leave him there,' protested Raoul.

'No, I know.' The King sighed. 'Myles, have you got some men free?'

Myles thought for a minute and then said, 'Yes but it would take them a while to get there.'

Before the King could reply, Kel butted in, rapidly getting annoyed at the conversation. 'How long's a while? Sir,' she added as an afterthought.

'It depends. It could take them a week to get to the Copper Islands or a couple of days.'

Kel made a face. 'We don't have time like that to waste.'

'I'm sending no-one else, Lady Knight- my mind is quite made up,' Jon commented quietly but firmly. 'Myles, have the quickest messengers sent to your men immediately. They should come back here first where we can talk to them- show them all Kel's learned.'

Raoul had been watching Kel. He had noticed how she had been different to her usual self- more agitated and annoyed, less calm. He had heard tell a while ago that Domitan had feelings for the Lady Knight. Could it be she felt the same for the Sergeant? Now, with Jon's latest words, Raoul saw something in Kel's eyes snap. Thinking back, he couldn't recollect ever having seen his former squire lose her temper, but the look in her eyes reminded him uncannily of Alanna.

'By which time Domitan could be dead and rotting,' snapped Kel. Everyone looked at her in surprise. 'Or maybe you've forgotten- the next new moon is in five days!' No-one said anything; Kel made and exasperated noise and continued. 'We need to get to him _before then,' she said as if she were talking to a very small child._

'I realise, Mindelan,' commented Jon crossly. 'I'm sure Sir Myles' men will be quick. If not-' he shrugged- 'well, we'll know we tried and in the end, sacrifices have to be made-'

'Sacrifices?' said Kel. She did not yell it as Lady Alanna would have but repeated the word calmly, _too calmly. 'If that was your son in there, there would be no talk of __sacrifices! Your child would be out of there before he even realised where he was even if it did risk starting a war! Why is it any different for Lord Masbolle and his son? Oh yeah, simply because your son is far more important because he's the prince. How could I forget? Well, I'll tell you what, I'm getting Dom out of there, help or not. I don't need any __men to help me anyway.' And with that Kel stormed out of the room as hot tears began to run tracks down her cheeks. How could the King be so selfish? So unfeeling? _

Kel wanted to leave for the Copper Isles that moment but knew it would be a bad idea- she was exhausted. She would spend the night here, and be on her way before dawn. Hopefully.

As she made her way to her room, Kel did cringe at the remembrance of how she had lost her control so badly. She frowned at herself and made a promise never to let it happen again. This time was acceptable, just barely. After all, it had only been because she was so worried about Dom.

~*~

A/N: Speak to you soon! 

~M. da M.M.M. of M.


	18. The Confusing Old Lady Lends A Hand!

A/N: Hello. I have no excuses so I'm not going to try and make any. I have a very good reason though: coursework and GSCE exams. You know, apart from that and my dancing show I have nothing taking up my free time. But then, that takes up all my time so I don't have any free time to do anything!!! 

Anyways. I would go through and do personal thankyous again but it's getting late, I'm exhausted and want to get this up before I go to bed. So just thank you to all who have reviewed- it really means a lot to me! And I'm really sorry this has taken so long.

I'm really stuck on the next chapter. I had it all worked out originally you see apart from the ending. So I asked my mate and she gave me the best ending EVER and I was writing the next chapter last night and suddenly realised that I'd forgotten 2 very important events from the _original_ plan and they wouldn't work with the _new_ plan. So now I'm trying to re-plan it _again_ to get the special two events in! 

Anywho. Do you know what I'm singing? The Court of Miracles! It's from the Hunchback of Notre Dame (Disney) and I suddenly started singing it in History today for no apparent reason! _'The justice is swift in the Court of Miracles/ I am the lawyers and judge all in one! / We like to get the trial over with quickly/ Because it's the sentence that's really the fun!'_ lol! Anyway, bye for now.

Dedicated to: Lauziek and Snow*flake- Luv ya guys!

Chapter 18-The Confusing Old Lady Lends A Hand 

Kel sighed. All that was around her was water. Blue-green water for miles in every direction. How _boring_. She had managed to find a boat to take her back to the Copper Isles but had wasted a lot of time. Having good intentions to leave Corus before dawn was not enough- she had overslept. The road down to Port Caynn had been busy and she had not got to the port in time to catch a leaving vessel that day. She had been forced to rent a room in an inn and book a place on an early leaving boat the next day. But this boat did not have mages she could bribe to speed the journey up and it could take somewhere between twenty and twenty-three hours if the weather was co-operating. So far, it was. 

Kel thought back to what had happened in Corus. Again, she was disgusted at herself for so easily loosing her temper but then, remembering how she had felt at the time and the King's cool detachment, she wasn't completely surprised at herself. She thought of what had happened the next morning just before she left. 

~flashback~

Kel walked out of the palace into one of its many courtyards. She headed towards the stables, noticing a group of the King's Own at the other side of the cobbled yard. Once she had her hired horse from yesterday saddled up, she led the stallion out into the yard, his hooves smacking loudly on the cobbles. 

Kel looked over. The number of men was reduced now- there was only about ten. A squad, she realised. She recognised a lot of them… Of course! They were Dom's squad! Determinedly, she marched over to them, dragging the stallion behind. 

'Lady Kel!' someone exclaimed. Kel didn't smile or reply.

'What are you doing here?' she demanded. A couple of the men glanced nervously at each other- this didn't seem like the usual calm, easy-going Kel they knew. 'Do you know about Dom?'

Again, the men looked at each other. 'Yes, Lady Knight,' murmured one. 

'And you're standing around here doing nothing?'

'We have had orders, Lady Kel,' said Corporal Wolset stepping forwards determinedly. 'Orders from the King. We are to wait here, at the palace, until further notice.'

Kel pursed her lips, trying hard to keep a reign on her emotions. 'And so you'll just sit here like good little children and wait until you're given a new sergeant? You disgust me. After all Dom's done for you over the years.' She shook her head, resolved to say little more. 'Well, I won't sit back and let him die.' She mounted her horse. 'Even if I do die on Traitor's Hill afterwards for disobeying the King.' She turned her stallion to face the gates, mounting him as he moved. Then she raced out without a last look back or a final good bye.

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a certain lithe, brown-haired, green-eyed young man watching and listening.

~end flashback~

So… thought Kel. Neal had probably seen her little outburst. Oh well, she didn't care anymore. She only cared about Dom… Dom and her love for him. Since seeing him again, she had finally admitted to herself that, yes, she did love him. And genuine love- not just like her feelings for (the now deceased) Cleon. 

And Neal had been right: love did open your eyes and put everything in a different perspective. Right now, she was giving up everything for Dom. She didn't care if she died in the process- or afterwards for going against Jon's wishes- she just wanted Dom safe. She had finally surrendered to her feelings and now she was breaking free of her fear… she had to live the truth. Even if a serious relationship between them seemed a bit more like a dream than reality, she was quite willing now to believe- to live- a thousand dreams if it meant she could hold Dom… hold him and never let go. And know that his hold on her would remain just as steady for all time. And then she'd be able to live with love again- yet this time it was real true love, not an illusion of love...the real thing. And nothing the King or anyone else could do would take that away from her. 

She just had a new fear. What if she didn't get there in time? What if they ended his life before she reached him? Or what if he didn't think she was truly serious about him and he gave up on her? No, she mustn't think like that- she _would_ reach him, he _would _be alive, they _would_ get out all right and he _would_ love her. And everything would be fine. And perfect.

But nothing was ever perfect, said that tiny yet incredibly infuriating voice in the back of her head.

There are always exceptions she tried to convince herself. A wet splodge {suddenly} dripping on to her nose made her jump back in shock. Kel looked up. While she had been lost in her thoughts and memories, large unfriendly-looking clouds (A/N: Yes, I know, in most universes clouds can't even look _friendly_, let alone_ unfriendly_ but this isn't most universes. It's mine!) had glided across and seemed to be following Kel's boat. Now the dark clouds had started to shed their heavy, wet burden.

_Go away!_ Kel thought menacingly, glaring at the storm clouds. _I don't need you now! You'll just delay things and I have to get to Dom in time! If there are any weather gods up there listening to my plea, please stop this on-coming storm and I will be eternally grateful. Gods, I sound like Neal!_

It only appeared to rain harder. Or Kel noticed that the Gods obviously weren't listening as the now darkened clouds were raining harder.

The waves were getting larger, starting to throw themselves at the ship with much more force than the gentle lap lapping of before. Kel realised she must have been contemplating for longer than she had thought- storms didn't just blow over in a matter of minutes.

Kel heard soft footsteps and glanced over. The captain had come to stand next to her and he leant against the railings, staring out to sea. Kel looked out miserably and angrily her emotions mirroring the weather.

'You ever been in a sea storm before, lass?' he asked in his rough sailor accent. Kel didn't mind him calling her "lass"- it was just his way and he didn't mean it in disrespect.

'No.'

He nodded and looked at her. 'We could be in for a rough few hours.' Kel glanced at him, silent. 'Just thought I'd warn you.' He shrugged and walked off. Kel watched him retreat, then turned back to her view of the sea and sky. She glowered at the storm clouds and clenched her hands into fists. _Not now! This is not what I need now!_ Kel closed her eyes, fighting back her overwhelming emotions and also the tears that were beginning to form.

The deck rocked violently, causing Kel to open her eyes and grab hold of the railing running round the ship. 

'You might want to go below deck for a while, milady,' suggested one of the nearby crew. 'Let us sailors deal on deck now- we're used to the sea and her ways.' After a moment's hesitation, Kel nodded and headed down to her room in the ship's hull. Once there, she laid on her soft bed and curled up into a ball, squeezing her eyes shut, hoping that all of this commotion was just a bad dream.

~*~

Kel realised she must have fallen asleep while the storm blew itself out. She straightened her tunic and breeches out and pulled a comb through her shoulder length hair before making her way on to the deck. It looked like luckily the storm had caused very little damage.or she noticed the ship had only received little damage from the storm. She easily found the captain and joined him behind the helm.

'Captain, have we passed the storm completely now?' Kel asked.

He nodded. 'Aye. Was quite a rough 'ne. Surprised you slept though it really.' The Captain looked at her out of the corner of his dark eye; Kel shrugged. 'Thrown us off course a bit,' he continued. 'Which'll delay us.'

'By how long?' asked Kel, crossing her fingers and praying to all her Yamani Gods.

The Captain shifted his weight to his right foot and chewed on his lip, calculating in his head. Kel could almost see the cogs turning. 'A couple of hours- four at the most.'

Kel groaned- was everyone against her?

~*~

Keladry thanked the Captain and left the ship, disappearing almost instantly into the crowds. She hurried through the streets, trying to reach the fort quickly but without seeming suspicious. But she had come on a good day- it was market day and the Copper Islanders seemed to go for it in a big way. People rushed around from stall to stall and shoved past each other roughly in order to get the best deals. Almost everyone was making a lot of noise and there were quite a number of people around that looked like they didn't have the best intentions.

Every now and then, Kel would pause at a stall, gazing at but not seeing, the goods for sale. Once or twice she even engaged in conversation with some of the stall owners- all just in case she was being watched.

Once she had got past the market, she realised she was going to have difficulty getting into the fort. This was the part of her plan she hadn't, well, _planned_. Luckily, Dom's prison didn't seem as heavily guarded as the last time she was here.

Kel noticed some people with wagons and carts heading up behind the fort. Curious, she followed them.

Kel got close enough to the commoners to not be noticed much by them but to be thought as one of them by the watching guards. The commoners were delivering food and other supplies to the fort. They started to pass, unquestioned through the back gates up ahead and Kel speeded up, coming in line with an old blind woman carrying three heavy baskets of fruit.

'Here,' whispered the woman, shoving two of the baskets at Kel. 'Take these and keep your head down.'

Kel, shocked, stunned and surprised could do little more than wipe her face clean of emotions, shuffle along and do as she had been instructed.

As Kel and the old woman came up to the gate, Kel's heart beat faster and faster. She refused to let herself think of what _could_ happen- of what could go _wrong_, allowing herself to only concentrate on getting past, getting to Dom and getting him out.

They had passed the guards at the gate before she realised and, noticing that they were near enough alone, shuffling towards the kitchens and storerooms a few metres behind the others, Kel turned to the old woman.

'Who are you?' she whispered.

The blind woman smiled slightly but did not look at Kel. 'I'm just an old woman with little left in life now. I've worked for these brutes since I was your age- things won't change.'

'Why did you help me? Not that I'm ungrateful.'

'I have the Sight. You were so open- I saw everything that's happened to you lately. And I saw something that may come to pass. I knew I was to help you. Maybe it has been the point of my life.' She turned to Kel. 'You must have faith, young one. If you find love, don't throw it away. I did and look where it got me.' She paused. 'He's still alive. Here, give me those baskets.' She tried to take them off of Kel but the Lady Knight wouldn't let her.

'No,' said Kel. 'It's the least I can do. Give me the third as well.'

'Well, young one, I would advise you to give both of those to me since this is the passage down to him. And as I said, he's still alive.'

Kel looked to where the woman indicated. Sure enough, there was the opening doorway leading down to Dom's cell. Gods, what if they had moved him? Kel gave the woman the baskets and thanked her profusely, then slipped into the dark passage.

Kel thought her heart would burst out of her chest as she sped down the passages. Once or twice, she had to stop and hide from approaching soldiers. At these times, she squeezed her eyes shut so hard it hurt and clenched her hands into such tight fists that her fingernails dug into her palms. Remembering the correct turnings- right, right, left, right, left, left- Kel finally made it down to Dom's cell.

The soldier that was supposed to be guarding the door to Domitan's prison was typically asleep. Kel crept up to him and bent down, searching for the keys. She found them. Luckily, they were lying on the floor next to the guard; Kel picked them up and inserted one into the keyhole.

She tried to turn. It wouldn't- it just made a grating noise. Cursing under her breath, Kel tried another key. And another. And another. At each failing attempt, the Lady Knight became more and more worried. Eventually, she used the right key and she let out a small sigh as the door swung open. 

Cautiously, Kel stepped into the cell. It was dark- very dark. 'Dom?' she whispered. There was movement and a groan from an especially shadowy corner of the small room. Kel raced out and grabbed a torch from a bracket on the wall and came back again, holding the flickering light up to Dom. He groaned again, squinting in the light.

'Kel?' he whispered hoarsely. Then, realising it really was her, he repeated her name- more as an exclamation. Kel ran a hand over his face. 'Dom, Dom- it's ok, it's me- it's really me. I'm going to get you out of here. Everything will be fine.'

Kel noticed a dark patch on his forehead. She held the light closer to it and gently ran her fingers over it. Blood. Her mouth went dry. Her hands shaking, Kel put the torch down and set to work releasing Dom from his restraints. It didn't take as long as the door had and Kel was soon rubbing Dom's wrists and ankles. 

'Can you walk?' she asked him. He grimaced.

'I don't know- my right leg's broken and-' he broke off with a gasp of pain as Kel shifted him into a standing up position.

'Dom- I'm sorry!' exclaimed Kel. 'Oh Gods, Dom, I'm sorry.'

He drew in a ragged breath. 'It's- it's okay, Kel.' He gave her a shaky smile as he swayed on his feet. 'We better get a move on,' he said but Kel could see the pain in his face. She opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by a triumphant cry from the door.

'Ha!' There was a loud crash- the door slamming shut. 'Got you!' A click- the key turning in the lock. Leaving Dom leaning against the wall, Kel rushed over to the door. Yep, it was locked. Peering through the small, barred window, she saw the guard she had thought was asleep wandering off down the corridor in the opposite direction from which she had come.

Kel ran over to Dom, putting his arm around her shoulders, her arm around his waist and letting him lean fully on her. 'Come on,' she said as she helped him to the door. 'If we're quick, we can get away before he calls the alarm.'

'But Kel-' gasped Dom as he sagged once again against the wall. 'Door's- locked-'

Kel grinned. 'I have his spare set of keys. And he was walking really slowly.' She jammed the proper key into the lock, twisted it and then yanked the door open. 'Anyway, I could have picked the lock.' Dom managed a shaky smile as Kel helped him out into the passage.

Hobbling down the corridors was slow going and painful for Dom. Kel helped him as best she could but she was no healer and the pain he felt was evident every time he took a step. She could not even begin to comprehend the agony he was going through. She knew this since luckily, the only factures she had received through eight years of training had been cracked ribs- no broken bones. But it hurt her just as much to witness the pain she was putting him through. It wasn't as if she had a choice though.

They came out into a courtyard and Kel had to pause so that Dom could get his breath back and become accustomed to the bright light he had survived without for what seemed like an eternity. An eternity of never ending hell.

As soon as Dom was ready, they were off again, Kel desperately trying to remember the best way out. They entered a small, cobbled, high-walled courtyard. Kel frowned. She must have gone wrong somewhere- she had never been in _here_ before. Apologising to Dom and encouraging him, Kel turned around only to be confronted with quickly approaching Copper Isle's soldiers.

Her heart sped up. She spun around, painfully dragging Dom with her. They made for a doorway in the opposite wall but had gone no more than three paces when Copper Isle's guards broke through that entrance as well. Kel let out a string of curses as she backed up. There was no other way out. They were trapped. 

Even if Dom had been himself the odds would have been ridiculous but this was worse than even being _alone. It was just as Dom had said- he was no help, he was a _hindrance_. She not only had to watch _her _back, she had to watch _his_ too._

Determinedly, Kel drew Griffin with an encouraging ring of metal. She attacked the men as they came at her- beheading one, maiming another two, damaging a fourth, blinding the next. But it was no use- there were too many of them. Dom had nearly lost consciousness. The soldiers backed Kel against the wall. She dropped Dom to the floor, standing over him. She swung at her enemies, blind to what she was doing, filled with anger at them for causing Dom- _her love_- pain.

But however hard she tried Kel never seemed to clear a space. More men pressed around her and how she managed to go unscathed was a completely mystery. She knew she would fight until the end, fight until she died for Dom.

'No!' yelled Kel as the forest of enemies seemed to thicken. '_No!_' But it was absolutely no good. They leered and grinned at her but that just fed her anger. She was starting to tire.....

Suddenly screams and cries burst out from the Copper Islanders around her. Men started to drop dead around her feet before she could get her blade to their necks. What in the Mother's name was going on here?

~*~

A/N: Singing _Kiss From A Rose_ now! Bad, bad- I won't stop singing it! _There is so much a man can tell you, so much he can say/ You remain/ my power/ my pleasure/ my pain!…_

: )


	19. Neal To The Rescue!

A/N: Can't believe I'm updating? Neither can I! But I am, and here's the next chapter! Part of my Christmas pressie to you guys! I'm sorry it took me so disgustingly long to get this up but I hope it was worth the wait. Unfortunately, I've not had it betad (apart from my usual edit) because I ran out of time in order to get it up before Christmas Day. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Love you guys! Only one chapter left- and a short one at that!

_Chapter Nineteen- Neal to the Rescue!___

The men were falling, and fast. Kel stood her ground, panting heavily, sword at the ready. But she didn't need to use it. To her surprise, the guards began to fall to the ground, arrows in their backs evidence of an unseen new attack. Her imagination had obviously over-reacted, probably due to the panic that had begun to set in. What had seemed like rivers of charging men was only about a dozen. 

Kel didn't stop to muse long, worried that she was now faced with a new threat. Her hazel eyes scanned her surroundings, searching the walls and battlements for the source of the arrows that had slain the Copper Islanders. Men started to run towards her and she instinctively tightened her grip on Griffin. Then she took another look at the advancing warriors. She was sure she recognised some of them…

Kel frowned. It couldn't be… could it? She took a good look at the arrows protruding from the bodies of the Copper Islander's- and grinned widely as the fletching confirmed her suspicions. They were men from the King's Own!

When the Lady Knight looked up again, she saw Dom's squad following the other men of the King's Own. She could understand Dom's squad being here but other men as well? That didn't make sense. She wondered if one of their men was trapped in the catacombs of the fort too. If so, should she give up this chance of escape to rescue him too? She would have to send half the men back with Dom to make sure _he was safe, and then try to save the other man. Kel imagined some other young woman, as worried for the life of this man as Kel was about Dom's. And how, anyway, could she leave a man to die in enemy territory? Yet, she was convinced two rescue attempts in one day could not both be successful._

'You just can't bear a day passing, can you, without using that blade of yours on something. Or some_one.'_

Kel whipped around to face the speaker on her left. 'Neal!' she gasped. The young knight lent up against the fort wall, arms folded across his chest and his eyes dancing wickedly. A familiar grin teased his lips and for a fleeting moment Kel was reminded of how years ago that grin would have made her stomach jump like there was no tomorrow. She shook the thought away. 'Neal, how can you stay so light-hearted at a time like _this_?'

'My dear Kel,' he teased, coming towards her with one arm outstretched. 'Don't worry so- I've got everything under control.'

'Don't worry so?' she demanded, fighting to keep from yelling. 'Your cousin is passing into the hands of the Dark God, we're standing amongst the dead, _chatting_, in an enemy fortress and you tell me _not to worry_?'

'Keep your voice down Kel!' Neal hissed, looking around cautiously.

'I thought you said you had everything under control!'

'I have. Stop making a fuss.'

Kel muttered under her breath something that sounded to the effect of-  "_me being the one making a fuss? What about him?" Neal gave her a half-hearted glare. _

'Get him on the stretcher,' Neal ordered the men. If the situation hadn't been what it was, Kel would have sniggered at the idea of Neal as leader. But Dom's squad followed his command without hesitation and produced a portable stretcher, seemingly out of nowhere, and hurriedly began to fit it together. 

Neal began to walk away; Kel dashed after him and grabbed his arm, pulling him round to face her. 

'You're going to just carry him out on a stretcher?' she hissed. 'Neal, have you seen how this place is guarded? And for that matter, how did you lot get in?'

'There's no time for explanations now, Kel. Yes, I've seen the guards around here. And I've also seen that they're not all that smart and, more to the point, they're afraid of magic.'

'I know all about that...' she muttered.

'What?'

'Never mind,' she sighed. 

'Anyway,' Neal continued, frowning at her, 'they hate magic; I'm a mage. Simple, really.'

'Neal, that doesn't explain anything.'

He sighed, a ghost of a smile on his face. 'Your head really isn't working today, is it?' He went to rap his knuckles on her forehead but she grabbed his wrist.

'In case you hadn't noticed, I've been going through a lot of late, and I'm very tired, Neal. Don't push me.'

The male knight frowned, looking at his younger friend with concern. Finally, he explained, 'I'll create...  distractions to scare the guards while we sneak out, protected by a magical shield of mine. They won't be able to see us and we'll be able to carry Dom out without any more harm coming to him.'

'What about the other men? Those that aren't from Dom's squad? They're not all here for Dom, are they?'

'They've worked closely with either Dom or you or me before and said they had nothing better to do. Dom's a respected sergeant. And now Kel, although you know how much I love to chat with you, we must get going before the plan backfires.' Neal placed his hand on Kel's shoulder lightly and went to spin her around to walk beside him, but she stopped him.

'Full points for your thinking Neal,' Kel said. 'But you might want to work on your timing.'

'What?' he asked, frowning.

Kel nodded behind him; he looked that way and blanched. A group of Copper Isles guards stood in the gateway, bearing both weapons and malicious grins.

Neal swore. 'Quick, we'll take the other gate out- tell the men.'

'Neal-'

'Don't argue Kel! Go!' Kel sighed and complied, all the while wondering how Neal expected them to get away without the Islanders following.

She rushed to the King's Own. 'Is Dom ready? We need to leave _now_. We're taking the back way out. Follow me.'

Dom was picked up on his stretcher and they quickly followed behind Kel, drawing their own blades as they moved. Kel glanced at Dom. He was still unconscious and very pale. She held the gate open for the men with the stretcher to come through and looked back at Neal.

He was standing with his arms outstretched, fire dancing around his hands. She could hear him shouting something about summoning his minions if the men came any closer; one Copper Islander took a half-step forward and an assortment of creatures appeared around Neal. Kel knew the lions, pumas, hyenas, wolves and eagles were only illusions, made to look twice as large and twice as scary by the power of Neal's Gift, but she guessed the Islander's probably didn't. And if they _did, they were so scared by magic, they were probably more terrified _knowing_ than thinking the creatures were real! Kel had to smile; Neal knew his stuff._

Neal said some more threats, made the magical beasts roar some more and soon the men rushed off. A pause; then the creatures disappeared with wisps of green and Neal joined Kel at a run.

'Right, that's sorted out then,' he said with a tight grin. 'Next bit.' He called the men together. 'We need to stick together for this to work. If we break up, so will the spell. I'm going to create another illusion so that we won't be seen. However, we will be heard so keep your mouths shut. Understand?' 

Neal's words were confirmed by nods all around. He set to work, mumbling a few words under his breath. When he had finished- and the green light streaming from his hands had created a bubble around their group- he looked at Kel.

'I thought you didn't usually use words,' she commented.

Neal shrugged. 'We're a large group, and it'll hopefully make the spell stronger.'

Kel shrugged in return. 'You're the mage. Let's get going. Have you got a boat ready?'

'Ready and waiting. Men, to the ship!' Neal flung an arm into the air dramatically and the men shook their heads, setting off to the harbour. 

Luckily, they managed to sneak out without any more mishaps and made it all the way down to their boat without having to shed Neal's protective invisibility spell. Quickly and efficiently, the men slunk onto the ship. They covered the stretcher to try and make it seem less suspicious and took Dom straight below deck. Neal rushed to the captain- an old friend of his family's- in order to get away from harbour as soon as possible. 

Kel was hanging around, waiting, when Neal came to her side. His face was grim.

'What is it?' she asked, leaping immediately to his side. 

Neal sighed. 'Captain Morgan can get the boat sailing straight away but it's not going to be easy. There's hardly a wind and in the cramped harbour he can't hope to get the vessel out by manual rowing. He'll try, but he reckons that once we get out onto the open water of the Emerald Ocean it'll be harder still.'

Kel bit her lip and fought the sudden, overpowering urge to cry. She swallowed the rising lump in her throat. 'Well, as long as he tries his best, that's all we can hope for.'

Neal nodded. 'That's what I told him, in so many words.' He put his hand on her shoulder. 'Kel-'

'Neal, don't. Thanks, but don't.' She shrugged his firm grip away and turned, placing both her hands on the bulwark for support. Gods, she had never felt so terrible in all her life! She felt torn apart, splintered into a thousand little pieces, each small enough to pass through the eye of a needle. And this, _this_ was the only way she had come to accept her love for Dom! Could she only love him when her soul was shattered by emotional turmoil? Could she only love him in pieces? 

Gods, she hoped not. But she would never know if- after all this was over- she didn't give _them a chance._

Neal sighed, bringing Kel back to her surroundings. She turned her head slightly, catching his worried and crestfallen face out of the corner of her eye. 

'I'm going down to check over Dom.'

Kel said nothing as he walked away, not trusting herself to speak. Once he was gone, she let the determined set of her shoulders droop and become limp. Her limbs shook slightly and she sunk down on the deck, pressing her back against the solid bulwark of the waist. 

Kel had no idea how long she gazed unseeing at the sky and the unfurled, barely flickering sails. She only came back to her senses when she heard footsteps approaching her. She looked up, assuming it was just another sailor. It wasn't- it was Neal.

Neal crouched down next to her and ran his hands through his hair, casting his eyes around. Kel knew Neal, and knew his behaviour meant something was wrong. Suddenly remembering he had been going to see Dom, the colour drained from her face faster than an arrow leaving Daine's bow and she felt violently sick.

'Kel, I'm worried about Dom. I can do some healing to make him comfortable but a lot I can't do until we're on steady land.'

Kel glanced up at the sails; they were still hardly registering a breeze at all. Every one of the ship's sails had been unfurled in a desperate hope to catch what little wind there was. 'At this rate it could be days before that happens,' she said, her voice unfaltering.

'I know,' sighed Neal. He hesitated. 'Kel, I can... I can try and perform a spell a weather witch taught me. It's designed to make the wind reach our sails. Merchants use it.'

'But?' she asked, knowing there had to be a downside.

Neal chewed his lip momentarily. 'For all my efforts, I might not be able to do it. I'm not a weather mage, I'm a healer. I surpassed myself with those illusions, and that's only come from close work with Master Salmalín and Lady Alanna. It might go wrong.'

Kel sighed and closed her eyes. Why could nothing ever be easy? 'What if it goes wrong?' she asked.

Neal shrugged. 'Who knows? One shouldn't abuse the Gifts of the Gods, and neither should one play with the elements.'

Kel rubbed her forehead, pinching the bridge of her nose. Eventually, she looked her friend straight into his emerald eyes. 'Neal, its your choice. You are the mage. It's your risk. I will not disapprove of you if you decide not to do it, and I will not hold you to blame if it goes wrong. It's your decision.'

He set his jaw determinedly and a slight sparkle returned to his eyes. Kel knew then that he would try anything to help her and Dom. 

'Good luck,' she whispered, tugging his right earlobe before getting to her feet and making her way towards the helm. She would watch him, then go down below to Dom.

Neal made his own way in the opposite direction and only stopped when he reached the farthest point of the prow. He closed his eyes and held his arms out, his cloak gently billowing around him now and then. He looked every bit the stereotypical mage. 

The Captain came to Kel's side. He joined her and the helmsman in staring avidly at Neal.

'What's he up to?' the Captain asked.

'He's trying to catch the wind and drag it to the sails.'

The Captain paled. 'Is that wise? I know the boy, he's not a weather mage.'

Kel set her jaw, just like her friend had a few moments beforehand. 'Neal would not risk his life- or the lives of others- needlessly. If he felt incapable of completing this, he wouldn't have started.'

The Captain sucked a noisy breath in through his nostrils and puffed his chest out. 'Of course miss. I don't doubt the lad's ability at all.'

Kel nodded, and neither said anything as they watched. To them, not much seemed to happen. Sometimes Kel fancied she saw green sparks flicker around Neal but that was all. She began to worry after nearly three quarters of a full hour had passed and there had been no change either in the wind or in Neal's posture. 

Then eventually, the sail's suddenly bloomed and filled with air. Impulsively, the sailors began shouting, cheering and leaping about, energy filling their souls as suddenly as the wind filling their sails.

Kel looked to Neal. He hadn't turned around yet, but his hands clutched tightly to the boat's side and his frame shook. Frowning, Kel quickly made her way to his side.

'Neal?'

He beamed at her. 'I did it Kel.'

'But at what price? Look at you- you're shaking like a leaf!' She slung his arm over her shoulders, supporting his weight with her own body. 'Are you all right?'

'I'll be fine in a moment. It just took more out of me than I expected, that's all.'

Kel helped him down into the waist of the ship, then slowly towards the stern. The Captain rushed down to help her. 

'Well done, lad!' he congratulated Neal. 'Always knew you could do it. Here, come into my cabin.'

Kel nodded in thanks as Captain Morgan helped her put the exhausted Neal into a seat. As he left, Kel sent for some tea to help revive her friend. Neal put his head against the back of the chair and closed his eyes with a sigh. 

'I'll go and examine Dom probably in a minute,' he mumbled.

'Not yet,' replied Kel firmly. 'Not until you can walk by yourself at least.'

'Oh Kel, don't fret so- I'm fine.'

Kel snorted inelegantly. 'And I'm the Queen of Galla. That weather spell has drained you, Neal and don't try to convince me otherwise.'

'Fine, Mother.'

Just then one of the men brought a tray in. He put it down on the desk and bowed himself out. Kel got up, and added some herbs to the tea. She left it to stew a moment, looking at the other gifts on the tray. 

'Neal, perhaps you should eat something. There's some biscuits here, some bread and some cheese.'

He groaned and mumbled, 'Be a dear and make us a cheese sandwich, Kel.'

Kel rolled her eyes but knew it was the least she could do. She slapped two chunks of buttered bread together with plenty of cheese between them. Neal bit eagerly into the food as she poured him some of the tea. She hoped both the food and the herbs would give him back some of his spent energy.

Luckily, Kel's thoughts proved correct and Neal was soon better. Together they left the Captain's cabin and went below to Dom. Kel stood just inside the door while she watched her friend re-examine her lover.

It was painful torture for Kel. She felt as if someone had reached inside her chest and held a tight grip on her heart while she waited, every now and then twisting or squeezing.

Eventually, Neal turned to her. He took one look at her anxious face and sighed. How could he tell her? Dom was in bad shape.

'Its nothing I can't handle,' he started finally. The effect those words had on Kel was astounding: she looked like she would break down with relief. Neal waited for her to gratefully take a seat opposite him before continuing. 'As you thought, his right leg's broken. He's also sprained his left ankle and torn ligaments in his elbow, here-' Neal traced a cool finger down Dom's left arm. 'The bump and cut on his head is nothing to worry about luckily. Like you told me, his back has been whipped repeatedly. It's terribly sore. I'll have to help with the pain and aid new skin to grow over the wounds but he'll have scars. The arrow wound behind his left shoulder- which I believed started all this off- has become infected, but we've caught it in time to control the infection. He's also cracked three ribs, broken a thumb and two fingers. Plus he is suffering from a general lack of food, water and exercise. And he _really_ needs a bath.'

Kel stared at Neal, stunned beyond speaking. Vaguely she felt a traitor tear slip down her cheek. 'But will he be ok?' she eventually managed.

'Yes,' Neal replied firmly. 'He's not in good shape but I can help him. I'm going to give Dom a general boost now, and try to reduce the pain. I'll give him energy too, so he can begin to heal naturally. Then I think I'll eliminate the infection. There's no point me healing his wounds and setting his fractures if his body becomes riddled with corruption. That'll take a lot out of me, but it needs to be done sooner rather than later. I'll also try and set the fractures and splint them, and roughly bandage his wounds. However, I might have some trouble setting the breaks if they're bad. I might need manual help, or I might even have to wait until we get onto steady land.' 

Neal reached across Dom and took Kel's hand, squeezing it gently. 'Don't worry. I'll be able to help him. It just might take time, that's all. The greatest risk is the infection. Once we get rid of that, I'm sure everything will be fine.'

Kel nodded, breathing deeply. She trusted Neal, she _had_ to. 

There was a loud rapping on the door.

Glancing at Kel, Neal called out, 'Come in.'

It was the Captain. 'Sorry to interrupt lad but I just wanted to discuss the journey. Where in Tortall would you like to land, Sir Neal?'

Neal pursed his lips together, thinking. 'Where's quickest?'

'Well due to the direction and strength of the winds and currents, the quickest course will take us a few days ride south of Port Legann,' replied Captain Morgan.

Neal and Kel looked at each other.

'Go for it,' Kel said. Neal nodded in agreement; the Captain left.

Kel took a deep, shuddering breath and held Dom's hand between both of hers for a moment, watching his pale face. Finally she let it drop again, and rose. 

'I'll leave you to work, then Neal. Just don't overreach yourself.' She made for the door. Just before leaving, she looked back over her shoulder at the cousins. 'Oh, and Neal? Thank you.'

Neal grinned. 'I haven't done anything yet.'

Kel smiled. 'Oh, but you have.' And with that she walked out, quietly shutting the door behind her.

~

'So you came anyway?'

Neal nodded at Kel. 'What did you expect me to do- leave you?' He eyed the untouched plate of food Kel had pushed aside. 'You going to eat that?' he murmured. Kel shook her head and handed him the plate; he began to greedily shovel food into his mouth. 

'Anyway, Father would probably see this as wonderful experience and a test of my healing abilities.'

Kel wrapped her fingers around her elbows and stared glumly into the main campfire near them. It was their first night home on Tortallan soil, and she was longing to speak with Dom. She didn't even know if he was awake! If he was, he was probably exhausted and in too much pain to want to talk to her. Although Neal _had_ just spent another few hours healing him…

Kel sneaked a glance at Neal. She was worried about him. His skin looked nearly grey and decidedly clammy. He seemed to have gained lines on his face that hadn't been there before, making him look older than just twenty-five.

Neal caught Kel watching him and grinned before throwing the last forkful of food into his mouth.

'How many times do I have to tell you not to worry, Kel?' he said between chews. Pausing, he swallowed the mouthful and, with a grateful sigh, stretched himself out. 'And if you insist on worrying about _someone_, don't worry about _me_.'

Kel grimaced. 'How is he, anyway?'

Neal ran his tongue over his lips, relishing the last taste of Kel's supper. 'Better, and on the mend. The fracture in his leg wasn't quite as bad as I expected and I managed to set it easily. I've knitted the bones together but it'll still be sore for some while yet. Dom will need to wear a splint for a couple of days and will need to rest a lot.

'I've seen to the cut on his head; as I said before, it was only small. I've done some more work on his back but I'm going to have to treat that daily. I'm helping fresh skin grow over the wounds and I need to keep an eye out for infection. I successfully removed the infection from his shoulder on the boat- there's no sign of it now- but he'll still need to wear his arm in a sling for some while yet as he gradually regains movement. 

'I've begun to knit the other broken bones- his ribs, thumb and fingers. I think the end of one of his fingers is permanently going to lie at an odd angle, but there's nothing I can do about that. He was lucky- the broken ribs didn't damage his organs or any other internal structures.

'Finally, I've dulled the pain from all his muscular injuries- mainly his torn ligaments. Oh, and he needs to take some concoction every three hours to help him regain energy and strength. But he's in my good hands now Kel, he'll be fine.'

Kel sighed. 'Thank you, Neal. I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you.'

'You don't need to Kel. I just wish I could do more.'

'_More_?' she echoed incredulously.

'Yes, more. Like be able to take all the pain away and heal him immediately. But there's only so much I can do.'

'And we're all very grateful to what you _can do,' interrupted a man from Dom's squad. Kel and Neal smiled._

The healer yawned. 'Anyway, he's well on the way to a swift recovery. But-' he added, raising his voice and looking around at everyone- 'with the illusions, the weather spell and all this healing I'm near enough tapped dry. So you all better be extra careful until I'm back to full potential.' A couple of men chuckled nervously.

'Can I go and see him Neal?' Kel asked quietly.

He looked up, surprised. 'Of course! I can't guarantee that he'll be awake but feel free to go sit with him. If he does wake up and he wants food, he can have some herbal broth.'

Kel screwed up her nose as she began to walk towards Dom's tent. 'That's mean Neal.'

'I don't want him eating rich or heavy food and then throwing it all back up again!' he cried as she pulled the flap of the tent shut behind her, closing the world out. She had to wonder exactly when Neal had become such a competent, thorough healer. 

Kel was anxious to make sure Dom was unhurt- all Neal's reassurances would do nothing until she saw proof with her own eyes. Her heart hammered heavily in her breast, and she licked moisture onto her suddenly dry lips. Her thoughts spun wildly through her mind.

As Neal had pre-warned, Dom lay asleep. Moving to his side, Kel noticed how calm he looked- like he was oblivious to the torture his body and mind had gone through. Fleetingly, she wondered how she appeared when _she slept. _

Settling herself in a chair, Kel took Dom's hand in her own as she had done so before when talking with Neal, and studied the Sergeant.

A number of his body parts were bandaged and she could see the rigid outline of the splint on his leg under the bedclothes. He didn't look as wan, or drawn as before. Kel sighed and rubbed her eyes.

'Kel,' whispered a hoarse voice. There was an element of surprise in that tone. Kel's eyes snapped open and met Dom's- with a touch of their old sparkle back in, she was relieved to see. 

'Dom,' she breathed. He was not only alive, healing and out of the Copper Isles- he was awake and talking to her!

'Yeah, that's me,' he gave her a weak grin and squeezed her hand. But it was his left hand and Kel was appalled to feel how weak it was. He grimaced, stifling a groan of pain, and momentarily turned his head away. When he had mastered the pain that shot through his arm at his feeble attempts to use his damaged muscles, he looked over himself.

'So Meathead does come in handy for some things.'

Taking his lead, she teased, 'You mean _Sir Meathead.' She smiled at him, needing to jest with him to relieve all the tension and emotions she felt. Her heart was beating furiously and her skin felt clammy._

He grinned. 'Forgive me for my lapse in manners.' His words deteriorated into hoarse coughs that wracked his body. 

Kel was aghast, not knowing what do to. But his coughs quickly stopped and he settled back with a sigh.

'Would you like some water, Dom?'

'Please,' he whispered. She nodded, and left the tent. Going to the larger tent used to store supplies, she filled a pitcher with cold water, trying to convince herself that her hands weren't _really shaking violently. _

She knew there and then that upon returning to Dom, she had to confess her true feelings. She would not be happy until she had; she would not be at peace.

Kel returned with the water and helped Dom into a sitting position. Then, supporting Dom's head, managed to help drizzle a good amount down his throat. 

'Aah- that's better,' he commented afterwards, his voice sounding a little better. 'Thankyou Kel.' They watched each other for a moment, happy in the silence enfolding them. Finally Dom sighed. 'Kel, I wish I could hold you, even for just a moment.'

She frowned. 'You can, Dom.'

'How can I when I can barely move without pain shooting through some part of my body?'

She tried to think of a solution, remembering the pain evident on his face when she had helped him sit up. 'Well, I can sit closer to you if that's any commiseration.'

He smiled. 'Come sit on the edge of the bed and hold my hand, please? Until I am well again I can't do much more.'

She perched on the edge of the bed, thinking how an outsider might view Dom's request as pathetic. She took his hand and clasped it as firmly as she dared, then reached up to gently brush his hair away from his face. 

Dom ran his right hand over the lower half of his face. 'Gods above, I need a shave!'

Kel grinned broadly. 'I have to admit Dom, a beard does _not_ suit you.'

A look of disgust graced his features. 'When you go, tell Neal he's to shave me immediately. I'm not staying in this awful state any longer than I can help it.'

'You're sounding much more like yourself,' Kel said quietly. 

Again, he feebly tried to squeeze her hand. 'That's because you're here.'

'Dom, about us-'

'Kel,' he cut off. 'Thank you.'

'For what?'

'Thank you for keeping your word. Thank you for getting me out of there. Thank you for not letting me die.'

Kel looked at him, horrified, too stunned to know what to say. 'Dom,' she began eventually. 'How can you say such things? Of course I wouldn't let you die in there! You couldn't seriously believe...?'

She stopped and studied his eyes. His eyes betrayed his soul to her at that moment, lay him open to her. The pain, the shame; the determination to keep silent, yet at the same time the obvious hopelessness of the situation.

'I always trusted you, Kel- always believed in you. But you're only human and you can't change the will of the Gods,' Dom said softly.

'I wouldn't let the Gods keep me from you,' she said in a sudden rush of emotion before she had thought her words over. 

Their eyes locked and a wealth of knowledge and understanding passed between them. Then she was leaning towards him and they were gradually coming closer and closer. Their fingers entwined tighter, and she could feel his warm breath on her face...

There was a sudden rush of air as the tent flap was opened. 'I was asked to-- oh, sorry, Sergeant.' The man disappeared as quickly as he had come. Dom sunk back against his pillows and made a disgusted noise at their interrupter. 

Kel had turned bright crimson with embarrassment. Her eyes darted everywhere. She wanted to tell Dom so much how she loved him but the moment was gone. The atmosphere had been ruined and she could think of nothing to say.

'I'd better leave you to rest, Dom,' she said, standing up. 'Neal wants you to get plenty of sleep.'

'Kel, you don't have to go-'

'It's all right, Dom. I need to check on Neal, anyway. And give him your message.' They both smiled. 'Just concentrate on getting better,' she added quietly, giving his hand one last squeeze before leaving. Closing the tent flap, she just made out Dom's weary sigh.

~

Two days later, they were leaving camp. Dom, still having trouble with movement, was unable to ride yet but Neal felt they were too exposed where they were. Neal had continued his job as leader of the little troop, and he was worried they would not be able to protect themselves if attacked. He wanted them to get to Port Legann as quickly as possible.  Once there, he would be quite willing to let one of the men ride back to Corus to let Lord Raoul know what had become of them all. Against the mens' protests, Neal would not let a messenger go now. To lose one man, he said, might not seem that disadvantageous until they were caught by a group of fighters larger than themselves, but which could have easily been defeated with the help of that one man they had sent off. A few days delay would make no difference.

And so they set off, Dom carried on a weird stretcher constructed between two gentle horses. Clean-shaven, bathed and in fresh clothes, he was beginning to feel generally better.

Kel smiled at the memory of Neal's face when she passed on Dom's request.

'As if rescuing him, saving him, healing him and washing him isn't enough, he now wants me to _shave him __as well?' he had cried. 'Who does he think I am? His __mother?' But Kel had smiled, knowing Neal was just being his usual over-energetic self. But the shock on his face was a priceless memory._

The sun was warm as they travelled and they stopped often. Even though he was being carried, Dom tired easily. Neal also wanted to regularly check his cousin's wounds, in case the journey re-opened any injuries. Due to the dust kicked up by the horses, Neal decided at midday that Dom's bandages all needed re-doing, which doubled the expected time for lunch. 

The men of the King's Own were unused to this slow, stop-start way of travelling, but complained in no form. After all, they could see just how much it was benefiting their Sergeant. And it was true. After a couple of days, it became evident that Neal's efforts were paying off. Dom was getting better by leaps and bounds. It was taking nearly twice as long to reach Port Legann as expected, but everyone felt the longer journey was worth it. 

Kel was both relieved and immensely joyous to see the improvements in Dom's condition. But her mind kept dwelling on their conversation in his tent and how they had come so close to kissing. She wished she had told him then that she loved him, regardless of the situation. She wished she had kissed him, regardless of their interruption. It seemed almost to have set back their relationship again. Almost as if a stepping stone had suddenly disappeared, leaving her teetering on the edge and she had to make a leap to safety. 

But it wasn't as easy as just jumping. If one stepping stone vanished, so could the next and then she wouldn't be safe, she'd have fallen straight into the cold water. So she hesitated, and chased the thoughts round and round her mind. She slept fitfully and worried that some intervention would stop her ever telling Dom.

She couldn't go on like this. She knew she loved him, and she knew he reciprocated. It had taken her so long to admit her feelings to herself; would it be the same telling him? 

~

They were only a day away from Port Legann. The morning was early, and dew hung in the air. Kel shivered as she crawled out of her tent and made her way down to the nearby stream to wash her face. 

But someone had beaten her to it. Kel smiled at the shirtless Dom before her. He was gasping at the icy coldness of the water.

'Is it that cold, Dom?' she teased.

He whipped around, and smiled when he saw her. 'Kel! Yes, it is _that_ cold.' 

'Nice to see you up and about,' she commented, coming to his side and kneeling. Dipping her hands in the stream, her eyebrows shot up. 'That _is_ cold.' However, she splashed the water generously onto her face and ran her wet fingers over her neck and forearms. 

Smiling, Dom passed her his towel. 'Yeah, I'm feeling so much better. Neal said the brace could come off my leg today and I can start taking my arm out of its sling for intervals.'

'That's really good, Dom,' replied Kel, with a genuine smile. 'Look, Dom, there's something I want to tell you.' She paused; he raised his eyebrows. 'I love you.'

He smiled. 'I know.'

Unhearing, Kel rushed on. 'I've wanted to tell you for so long now but-' his words caught up with her- 'you know?'

'I've known for a while now, Kel. But thank you for telling me. Its so very different from knowing it and hearing it from your own lips.'

She smiled at him. 'Thanks.'

'And I love you too.'

'I knew _that,' she teased, reaching for him. He lent over and kissed her, and she kissed back, feeling the passion deep within her bloom at his touch._

'Hey, lovebirds!' 

Dom and Kel pulled apart and looked up. Neal was standing at the edge of the clearing, hands on hips. 

'Hurry up!' he cried. 'Or we'll leave you behind!'

Neal disappeared and Kel smiled at her lover. He kissed her again, quickly and sweetly. Then she helped him to his feet and they walked slowly back to the disintegrating camp, hand in hand.

~

A group of twenty-three warriors rode into Port Legann on the early wings of night. They were all tired, and in dire need of food and warm beds. Led by a young, green-eyed healer, they made their way to the first large resting house, rented out rooms for the night and promptly fell asleep.

Morning came and woke the sleepy warriors. 

Neal wasted no time. While he saw to Dom (who still needed daily work on certain of his injuries), he sent one of the men to Lord Imrah, to explain everything that had happened. The man soon returned. Lord Imrah found the story incredulous and wanted to hear it from Neal and Kel themselves. He warmly opened his home to them.

So the troop moved to the fort slightly higher than the rest of the port. While Dom slept, Neal and Kel related the story to Lord Imrah.

'And how is Dom now?' Imrah asked, when they had finally finished.

'Much better,' replied Neal. 'We took his leg out of the splint yesterday and he can walk on it- although he does have a slight limp. His left shoulder and arm is probably the worst at the moment but he's got a great deal of movement back in it now. I still need to treat him daily and redo his dressings for his whippings at least once a day.'

'What does that involve?'

'Oh, I have a special salve that I rub into his wounds after bathing them. Then I just put clean bandages on him.'

Lord Imrah shook his head. 'Your parents will be so proud of the both of you,' he muttered, for all as if they were ten year olds. 'But silly me! Here I am chatting and you must be _exhausted! Off to bed with you both now!'_

'But your Grace,' protested Neal. 'It's only midday! Let me at least take a walk beforehand!'

'Do what you like, Sir Neal,' replied Lord Imrah. 'But I can see Keladry is dead on her feet.'

Kel smiled distantly. She was so tired she felt like she would sink to the floor at any moment. Vaguely, she felt a maid take her arm and show her the way to her guest room. There, Kel kicked off her boots, removed her belt, curled up on the bed and- believing that at last they were safe- fell immediately deep asleep.

She didn't wake until late that evening and she felt greatly refreshed. But she was hungry. Forgetting her boots, Kel padded out into the corridor, glancing to her left and right.  Just as she thought the way was clear, someone came around the corner, nearly losing his or her balance. Their arms were full of something…

Kel frowned, then recognised the figure and the limp: Dom. 

'Dom,' she hissed. He jumped. 'What are you doing?'

'I was hungry,' he replied, holding up a large bread bun. 'So I went and got some food. Do you want to join me?'

Kel slipped down the passage and followed Dom into his room. He dumped the food on his desk and fumbled with lighting the candle. 

Following him through the darkness, Kel tripped on the rug. Caught unawares, she lost her balance. Luckily, Dom caught her in his arms. He helped her to a secure standing position but didn't let go of her. They chuckled in the dark.

Suddenly his lips found hers and she kissed back with all the love she felt for him. Her fingers entwined in his hair; his hands roamed her body. Impatiently, Kel tugged at his shirt, pulling it out of the waistband of his breeches.

He broke away from her reluctantly. 'Kel-'

'Don't talk Dom,' she whispered. 'Just love me tonight.'

'If you're sure you're ready?'

'Gods, this should have happened between us ages ago, Dom,' she answered.

'I know, love, I know,' he replied, kissing her forehead, her nose, her jaw. They stumbled towards the bed, yanking at clothes. 

'Gods, I love you so much Dom.'

'I love you too, heart.'

Their endearments disappeared into the night as they showed each other their love.

~

Kel stood on the edge of the harbour wall, staring out to sea. The world was grey around her, and the wind tugged ferociously at her clothes and hair. 

She was confused and had been from the moment she had woken. That was why she had crept out of Dom's bed, dressed and walked through Port Legann. She had ended up here, trying to unmuddle her thoughts to come to a conclusion. 

She had spent the most wonderful night with Dom. They had made love slowly, sensually, and laid in each other's arms for the rest of the night. She had no regrets what so ever- indeed she had enjoyed it. But she was confused as to what this meant to their relationship. Yes, they loved each other, and they both knew this. But still, they had taken a leap last night; would they be able to hold their footing now?

The sun was beginning to rise, sending pink fingers through the grey behind the fort above Port Legann. It was starting to rain, too- a little drizzle whipped by the wind.

'Kel?'

Startled, Kel turned. Dom was standing a short distance away, his hair tousled and a frown on his face. 

'Are you all right?' 

Kel hesitated. 'Yes, I'm fine,' she said finally. He came to her side. 'How did you find me?' she asked incredulously.

Dom smiled. 'I could find you anywhere. I would travel leagues to find you.' She smiled back as he ran the back of his hand down her face. 'Why did you leave? Are you... upset about last night?'

'No. I just... I just didn't know where I stood anymore. I didn't know what effect this had on our relationship. I was confused and worried and needed to be alone, to think.'

'And?' he asked. 'Now you've had time to think?'

Kel shrugged. 'I still don't really know. I know one thing though.'

'Oh, what's that?'

She smiled. 'I love you more than life itself- you _are life.'_

Taking her in his arms, Dom kissed her sweetly. When they broke apart, he pulled back to look in her eyes and said, 'Kel, marry me.'

Somewhere, deep within her, she had known this would happen. She turned to stare out at the rolling waves once more, thinking how much they were like her conflicting emotions. 

'Dom, I long to say "yes". I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my days by your side.'

'But?' he whispered, his voice nearly giving away his fear and anxiety. 

'But I have to look at the practical side too. I love you dearly with all my heart, but we can't exist solely on love.'

'We could try,' he put in helpfully. 

She smiled. 'How will we get by when you're forced to leave the Own? They don't accept married men in their ranks and I barely get any money for my work. How will we bring money into our home? What happens when we want children? I wish I didn't have to think like this but I can't help it.' Kel sighed. 'If there's no way for us to finance our married life, I would rather ruin my reputation and live with you unmarried so that you can keep you job with the Own.'

He smiled, albeit weakly. 'Thank you Kel for being prepared to sacrifice that for us. However, I would give up my job long before you could ruin your reputation.'

He was being romantic and brave, but Kel could tell he was really crestfallen. She knew he understood, but she knew that didn't help him deal with the rejection either.

She grabbed his shirt. 'Let me think about it while we travel home. As soon as we enter Corus I'll give you a definite answer. Deal?'

Dom beamed. 'Deal. I love your practicality.' The sun burst the sky into colour as they kissed but the rain and wind still hung in the air.

~

They were riding hard. All of them- Kel, Dom, Neal and the Own- couldn't wait to be home in Corus again. Especially Kel and Dom after their whole ordeal. Hopefully, they could sort their relationship out and settle down and leave this behind them. Kel knew Dom would always be affected by his time locked away; she had spent some nights on their journey comforting him after he had woken from torturing demons of the night. 

Dom was unbelievably better now. His leg and arm still gave him occasional trouble- and he still limped- but he was more or less the old Dom. But his back was still being treated daily by Neal and riding tired him quickly.

Neal was tired too. He had infuriated Kel when she found out that while they were supposed to be resting during their two day stop at Port Legann, Neal had been using the little of his Gift he had recuperated. He had been treating some of Lord Imrah's people. Kel was also furious that Imrah hadn't stopped Neal. Over their whole "adventure" Neal had been using his Gift too much without giving it a chance to recover. Plus, he was still treating Dom daily and shielding their camp by night. He was worn to the very barest of his Gift and energy resources.

The men of the King's Own were as ready as ever, just lacking a true leader. Leadership fell down to Kel, Neal or Dom and neither of the three felt like making heavy decisions. They were also two men short: two quick riders had been dispatched while the others rested in Port Legann to let the palace hear of their success. It was hoped Raoul would ride out to meet them.

Kel was emotionally and physically tired again. She longed more than anything to spend a few weeks in the Yamani Isles, where life was so calm and straight forward. But she also wanted to see Corus again- her home- and spend time with Dom- her lover.

They were only half a day away from that home: by evening they would be riding through the gates of the Royal palace of Tortall.

They rode over the crown of a hill, then followed the meandering path through a valley. The path was narrow, and they were forced to ride in single file. On their right was a steep, rocky hill; on their right was a thick forest. 

Kel shifted uncomfortably atop her horse. Her eyes darted from side to side, and her hand tightened around the hilt of Griffin. She didn't like this...

Suddenly, there was the sound of inhumane war cries from the forest. Bandits crashed through the vegetation and leapt at the riders. Kel's horse whinnied and tried to throw her off; she gritted her teeth, and turned her mount. The cry of metal as Kel drew Griffin reverberated through the valley.

~

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!!

_~Fyre Thief._


	20. The End?

A/N: I'm not returning to writing fanfiction, I just found this last chapter and decided to finish it and post it. I know most of you probably won't like it, but this was always how I knew the story would end. I'll be honest: I'm posting this more for my own satisfaction at being able to say "I officially finished that story" than anything else. But please, feel free to review or even to email me. If I ever have the chance or the inclination to write them, I also found detailed notes on two possible one-shot sequels or 'epilogues' to this story (i.e. as alternative endings). Maybe one day in the summer when my exams are finished, I will write them and give you two possible outcomes of the final events of this story. Offer me constructive criticism etc, but please don't flame me about how this story ended.

Thank you.

P.S. Just a little note that will come in handy when reading this chapter: remember last chapter, they sent two men back to Corus ahead of them to tell Lord Sir Raoul of what had happened.

_Fyre Thief._

_Chapter 20- The End?_

They rode over the crown of a hill, then followed the meandering path down. The path was narrow, and they were forced to ride in single file. On their left was a steep, rocky cliff drop; on their right was a thick forest covering the hill.

Kel shifted uncomfortably atop her horse. Her eyes darted from side to side, and her hand tightened around the hilt of Griffin. She didn't like this... It was too quiet. Something was not right. She would be happier once they got past this stretch and rounded the bend so not far ahead.

She looked for Dom. He was in the middle of the line, his men before and behind him. Kel rode at the back of the line; Neal was at the front, leading everyone. Kel took another look round, and adjusted her grip on the reins. Where were the bird songs? They would not stop for just a bunch of nearby riders.

Kel opened her mouth to call out to Neal, so far ahead of her.

Her call was cut off mid-shout by the whip of a released bowstring; the sudden, fast whoosh of the flying arrow; the surprised, pain-filled cry as the bolt hit the mark.

Even in these trained warriors, panic erupted. The man, someone relatively near to Dom, reeled on his horse, nearly falling. The arrow stood proud of his back. The man behind him could not get close enough to help him.

Kel drew Griffon. She could feel her heart beating fast. They were trapped between thick forest and steep cliff. A tumble down the cliff would mean certain death, but if they entered the forest they would be separated and picked off one by one. She did not know if the path widened past the bend, but it would be a chance they would have to take. If their attacker was waiting for them there, they may have a better chance at grouping together. Retreating would be hard on this path.

'Neal!' she yelled, straining to be heard over the sudden clamour of the men. 'Neal!'

Dom heard her cry, and tried to calm the men around him. Kel shouted again and Neal turned in the saddle.

'Ride on, Neal! Ride on!' She held Griffon high above her head as she called, pointing with the blade towards the bend in the path. The men heard her cry and looked at her. Even now, especially after all she had been through, she was still an inspiration to them, her sword held high above her head, the sun glinting fiercely off the metal, as she so easily took control.

They followed her example and those that hadn't already done so now drew their swords. They set their horses straight on the path again. The wounded man lay across the neck of his horse, holding on tightly. There was not much else he could do. Shields were drawn. Neal rode on, now almost at a gallop, a risky pace for such a narrow, uneven pathway. But these men were trained to use their horses to their best in all situations, and they followed Neal without hesitation.

Kel let her horse work the path and kept her eyes on the forest. That was where the arrow had come from. She was worried. She cursed the Gods that they should be hit now, when they were so nearly home. Now, when Dom was still weak. Neal was weak too from his healing. Kel was tired and emotionally weary.

Another arrow flew from the trees. Kel cried out, but to no avail. A man a few horses in front of her was hit in the thigh. He cried out in pain, but kept riding. Kel began to smell his blood as it soaked the horse's side. The bolt must have hit an artery. There may be little hope for his survival now.

Kel ground her teeth together, silently urging the men on faster. Was this it? Were they to be picked off one by one? She shifted in her seat.

'Faster!' she yelled, almost standing in her stirrups. Neal disappeared around the bend. The men followed him. Kel cast a glance to the thick, opaque trees.

There was a cry, a thud, the whinny of a horse. Kel snapped her attention back to the line. The man with the arrow in his thigh had fallen unconscious from his horse. He tumbled down the cliff face. His friends and comrades had been unable to help him. Kel grimaced at the sound of his body breaking on the rocks. His horse continued to charge along the path; there was nowhere else for it to run.

A third arrow zipped through the air. Kel held her breath as it flew towards Dom. It missed. Kel breathed out and shifted her grip on her sword. More of the men rounded the corner. Kel assumed they were not being slaughtered as they went: there were no death cries to be heard, only the continuous thundering of the hooves. They seemed to be getting away.

Kel pushed her horse on. Foam flew from its mouth. She watched Dom ride out of sight. Half the men were now off the trapped path.

There was a thunderous, inhuman war cry. Kel turned in the saddle. On the path behind her, men had erupted from the forest. Bandits, wearing green and brown clothes to camouflage with the forest, their faces painted. They carried weapons and ran after the line of disappearing warriors. Two men had crude longbows and began again to shoot at them.

Kel raised her shield above her head and caught the arrow meant for her skull. She didn't want to discard her shield yet, so she quickly sliced the arrow shaft close to the shield. She glanced back to her front; the men were racing hard. She wondered about turning her horse and facing the bandits: there were only a few of them. So long as she could guard herself against the pair of archers, she could easily dispatch of the group. But the path was so narrow she was unsure if the horse would manage to turn, and in doing so it may leave her open and unable to protect herself. It would be better to wait until she reached wider ground.

She raced on, turning back to her men, keeping her shield ready, listening for arrows.

Then there was a new sound: the unmistakeable echo of hooves.

Kel turned once more in the saddle. Two mounted bandits had crashed out of the forest and were now racing towards her. They overtook the running bandits, one of which went crashing down the cliff. _Well, one less for us to deal with,_ Kel thought. She was nearly at the bend now. She rode on. An arrow scarcely missed her.

She rode around the bend in the path. On the left, the land still dropped away steeply, but the forest was hidden now. Only disjoined clumps of trees grew on this part of the hill. Before her, the land widened out into an ideal flat expanse. _Finally,_ Kel thought,_ something going our way!_ The men had gathered further along the flat bowl of land, awaiting her orders, Neal and Dom among them. The last few men in front of Kel rode on and joined the group.

Suddenly one of the mounted bandits came up alongside Kel. He was on her right side; she swung her sword in an arc towards him. He caught the blade on his crudely made double-headed axe. Kel pushed down, he pushed up. They reeled away from each other. Kel turned her horse to face him again. She began to ride towards him, her shield high. Suddenly, an arrow thudded into his forehead. He screamed and plunged to the ground, falling beneath his own horse's hooves. Kel looked back. The group of the King's Own had organised themselves into a steady formation. Two men had drawn their well-crafted longbows. Dom, his sword pointing towards Kel, was at their head. He had taken his arm out of its sling, the material hung limply around his neck. Neal, looking pale and drawn, was by his side.

Kel turned her horse to face the path they had just rode so hard from. Bandits were charging from it, led by the other mounted one. Kel could hear more hooves around the bend.

Alone, at a distance from her men, she stood her ground and waited. She shifted her grip on the reins. Her horse shifted his feet uncomfortably. The bandits were coming closer. Luckily, she couldn't see any archers within them.

Swinging low in the saddle, Kel used a downward chop on her first attacker. Her blade hit his skull and he went crashing to the ground. The uncivilised warriors sped past her, rushing towards the King's Own waiting for them. Kel righted herself in the saddle and turned to the next man. She caught his arm with her sword and he reeled away from her.

The second mounted bandit, having led his men this far, turned and spurned his dirty horse towards Kel. She braced herself for his attack. He was a big, burly man. But as it turned out, he had only a short sword that shattered on impact with Kel's Griffon. She thrust her blade into his unprotected chest.

Immediately his body was pulled from his horse and two more bandits clambered onto the saddle. But they could not work together and Kel easily dispatched of them.

Sweat was running into her eyes; she blinked it away. She could clearly smell blood now. The cries of the wounded dying on the ground, the screams as fatal blows hit home, rung in her ears. She adjusted her hold on her sword, and turned her horse. Still more bandits came from the path.

Kel's chest tightened. After all they had been through, after everything, this had to happen. She cursed the Gods again. She had not fought for so long to lose now. She would not lose Dom, even if she had to fight the Gods themselves. How dare they even try to test her in such a way! Now, after all their tests!

The anger was strong in her blood, and it was good after so much pain, so much silent suffering all her years of training. She let it wash over her, let it feed her.

She charged for the path the bandits were flowing from, hacking at the attackers as she went.

Dom saw her charge. Already she had been too far from the Own for comfort, now she was going even further away. He cried out to Neal and indicated Kel's actions. The two men began to head towards her.

Kel had not seen in her anger that two bandits had appeared over the top of the hill and were now standing above everyone else, looking down on the fight. They carried bows.

Kel continued to fight strongly. She was beginning to tire. She wished she had been fresher when she went into this fight. Vaguely, beyond her anger, she was surprised at the number of bandits. She wondered if her men would be overpowered. She did a quick calculation. Including the man that had earlier been shot in the back, they were twenty-strong, including her, Dom, and Neal. But they were all more experienced, more skilled fighters. She was sure they would easily deal with these rogue bandits.

Dom and Neal were gaining on Kel when they heard the hiss of an arrow cutting the air. They held their breath. There was no cry of pain from Kel.

Initially, Kel didn't notice the arrow as it struck her leg. She was too distracted, and there was too much adrenaline and anger pumping through her now. Then, slowly, the pain registered itself. It was a hot whiteness that started as a pinprick, and grew, and spread so that it encompassed all of her thigh. A low, guttural groan escaped her. Her vision swam. Her leg throbbed. She brought her sword down on another bandit. He met the blade with his own. At the impact, Kel dropped Griffon. As if in slow motion, Kel watched her beloved sword fall to the dusty ground. She fumbled for another blade. Vaguely, she wondered why, beyond the white pain and deep-set throbbing, her leg felt wet and sticky against the side of the horse.

Her fingers tightened around another hilt. She pulled out her long knife, unaware she was swaying in the saddle. She was finding it hard to concentrate. Vaguely, she heard the sound of a drum and the thundering of hooves seemed to her to suddenly double in intensity. She hit out at another man.

Dom and Neal were racing towards Kel as fast as they could when they heard the drum. They pulled up and turned around. Behind them, behind the Own, crashing down towards the fight, rode more of the Own, Sir Raoul at their head. Without exchanging a word, Dom and Neal turned back towards Kel, just in time to see her pulled off her horse by the bandits.

'No!' yelled Dom, spurring his horse even more. Neal raced after him. Around them, the bandits were fleeing at the new reinforcements.

Kel struggled at the hands but they were too many and too strong and she couldn't think properly. They pulled her down. Blink as she might, her vision remained hazy and spinning. She was dimly aware she was on the floor without a weapon. She managed to get onto her knees, ignoring the screaming pain in her left thigh. She put her hand to it and her glove came away red.

She stood on her right leg, holding onto her horse for support, dragging her left leg up. She scrabbled for another weapon. A bandit appeared and her defence was too late. He hit her head and she went sprawling back onto the floor again.

She struggled to one knee. Now she was just aware of an intense, burning need to keep going. The bandit was there; she could hear him laughing. He hit her again. She fell onto her back. She knew she must move, but she could not find the energy or the will power to do so. She lay there, moving slightly, her chest clearly rising and falling with her laboured breathing. Through her hazy sight and the approaching blackness, she just made out the bandit fall across her, a throwing knife embedded in his eye. Energy suddenly found at the impact across her stomach, she struggled. But her strength was flowing out of her body with her blood, and she could not shift his weight. She stopped trying.

'Kel! _Nooooo!_'

Her mind was slowly becoming dysfunctional, gradually letting her be swallowed by the darkness, but she realised in the dimness that the call came simultaneously from two different men. And she recognised the two voices as those that belonged to the two most important people in her life: her best friend, and her lover. Her lover: the man she loved above all others; the man that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with; the man that always made her feel happy, special, complete; the man she wanted to give herself to- her love, her heart, her body, her soul.

The blackness was pressing further, tighter around her.

She opened her eyes, struggled once more against the body on her, and looked up. A mounted bandit was fleeing back towards the forest.

A large, heavy, iron-clod hoof of his horse was coming straight for her face. Through it all, she was aware that if she didn't move, that hoof might hit her square in the head. If it did that, she would die. Then, after everything, she would have lost. She screamed, and struggled under the dead man.

_FIN._


End file.
